Two different worlds
by greentea1896
Summary: He was now her, and she was now him. They need to help each other before others found out that haru's turned into Gokudera and Gokudera's turned into haru.
1. Chapter 1

Two different worlds GokuXharu

HI!!!!! It's the author's waste space column!!! Please support! I'm trying to do a funny one!! I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope it would make up for my utterly sad one 'A new beginning after an old end!" BTW to readers who have added 'A new.... end' the last chap would be out soon! SO ….enjoy and review!

* * *

-------------------------------**** Part 1: A new body***-----------------------------------------------

It happened at a Vongola party. They were dancing, a slow waltz, until reborn appeared in a sleek black tuxedo.

"Gokudera, Haru, drink this, "he eyed at the glasses he held. Gokudera took them, and passed one to her. They both stared at the substance sloshing around in the white porcelain cups.

"Hahi, Reborn-chan, what is this?" Haru asked, staring at the murky brown mixture.

"Ah, it's a secret formula that I and lal made. We copied it from an old book of Vongola history, and it said that every generation of the Vongola guardians and close friends have to drink this mixture of loyalty." The baby lied smoothly, while the couple took in the information. They both looked at each other, considering that the liquid was safe and non-corrosive, took a sip. Reborn smirked, and disappeared to who knows where. The pair smiled at each other, and continued dancing, while Reborn spoke quietly to Lal.

"Do you think it's going to work, Lal mirch?" The blue haired baby girl looked at him. She was thinking deeply.

"I guess. I hope they find out what was obvious before the effects wear out. I don't think I can find enough ingredients in time for another dose."

"Sure. Ciassu!" and he hopped off again.

--------------------------------------------Next morning--------------------------------------------

Gokudera woke up in a simple bedroom. There were several teddies on the bed and some sparkly pen and notebooks and a laptop were placed on a white desk. This was definitely not his room. He touched his head, trying to fight against the throbbing pain. Just great. It was the first day of term, and he didn't want to be late and get 'bitten to death' by Hibari. He stood up, and found it surprising that his eye level seemed…lower? Was it him growing shorter, or the walls growing taller? He turned and looked at him self in the mirror. He had brown hair.....brown eyes..........

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Came a girly scream.

"Hahi! It's this late already!" Haru yawned, and woke up groggily. She touched her forehead, feeling the headache. It was the first day of term, and she had to meet Tsuna-san so that she could walk with him to school and tell him all about the new cosplay costume she made! She giggled, and made her way to her mirror. As she did she found that her surroundings have changed. She was in a neat, clean room. There were difficult books on a mahogany bookshelf. Hmmm it's strange…. I feel like I'm taller today. She shrugged and looked at her self in the mirror. She paused for a few seconds, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" and a deep boyish scream came out of her mouth.

He paused. He looked and felt like Haru. HARU! WAT THE FUCK is going on? He stared at his new figure, dragging the skirt lower down to his knees, but the skimpy fabric just didn't allow it. He was shocked. _He had breasts._ What more could be done to him to make this day the worst ever in his life?he thought he should play along, at leat until he had asked reborn about this 'mistake'. Hesitantly, he wore the rest of his uniform and walked out of the Mura residence, desperate to ask Reborn the hell he gave them at the party.

She stared. And stared. Walking up to the mirror she took her, or rather, _his _hands out and touched her face. It was smooth, and hard. She looked at her new body, strong in build. Finding herself locked with the piercing green eyes of her new reflection, she quickly pulled the uniform on. She knew this had to have something to do with reborn and his drink. She scowled, then laughing at how much she looked like Gokudera. Well, she _was _Gokudera, so it kind of made sense. Looking at her watch, she let out another high pitched Gokudera style scream and ran out of the Gokudera residence.

At last, he thought. He had arrived at the gates of Namimori high, staggering slightly with his … skirt. If felt funny. It was….airy and light. Not something you can experience when you wear pants. He coulnd't run, since he was scared he might 'flash'. That's how he ended up walking slowly, hands placed protectively around the hem of his skirt. He slapped himself, and mentally glared at all of the boys that stared at him while he was walking to school. He had no idea how Haru was popular with guys too. It seems that he had underestimated her.

At last, she thought. She had finally arrived at the gates of Namimori high, panting slightly from running. To be exact, running away from Gokudera's fan club. It felt nice wearing pants, she thought. At least I can run freely and jump…hmmm. She knew that Gokudera was popular with girls but she had no idea how crazy they were, lining up at the door of his house at early morning to shove him a bento or a gift. Aargh. Being such a popular fan boy was hard. She had underestimated him.

They stopped, and stared at the person infront of them. It was them. I mean them as in, their true selves. Two pair of eyes widened at the sight of each other. Ahhhhh! He's done my hair wrong!!! Haru thought as she noticed how Gokudera left her hair unkept, wisps of hair floating on her, or his, shoulders. Gokudera winced at the sight of Haru. She's wearing my shirt wrong, he thought. Haru had buttoned his shirt all the way up, while he usually leaves it unbuttoned till the middle.

DAMN. They both thought silently in their heads. To their surprise someone _answered _their thoughts.

* * *

HAIII!!! I hope you guys would like this type of fanfict! I wanted to do another pairing but I just can't get enough of Gokuharu!!!! GO GOKUHARU! Please Review!!!! Chap 2 will be up tomorrow morning!!! Please read and review!!!!Thanks guys!!! ILY!


	2. WE'RE GOING OUT?

Two different worlds GokuXharu chap 2

HI! Chap 2 is here……………now I shall waste my space!!!! Alalalalalalalala! Today I tired talking like I-pin and the boys in my class were talking like Lambo. It was….unusual. Anyways, back to the story, I hope you guys dun think it sucks!!THANKS TO MY 3 speciallll reviewers! ILY guys!

* * *

_DAMN. They both thought silently in their heads. To their surprise someone answered their thoughts…..__

* * *

_

_Hahi! Who are you?_

_I should be asking that! Why are you inside my brain!_

_Hahi? Gokudera Kun? Haru looked at the 'girl' infront of her._

_Tell me, stupid woman, why the fuck am I in your body!!_

_Haru doesn't know desu!_

_Curse you!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY SHIRT?_

_WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY HAIR? __

* * *

_

"Gokudera-kun!" "Stupid woman!" they rushed up to their bodies, grabbing each other and shaking like mad. There were bursts of anger from each of them, asking the other why this had happened to them.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Why are you me and why am I you?" that was the only question in their heads.

"How the fuck do you think I'll know?" he replied angrily.

"Hahi! It has to have something to do with reborn-chan! Let's find him!"

Gokudera didn't even bother to point out that he wouldn't 'hahi' but was too desperate to find reborn to do anything.

Suddenly remembering how 'he' looked like, Gokudera grabbed Haru's shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Haru squeaked, but let Gokudera do as he want. She then quickly swept her hands in his hair and tied It up on its usual ponytail. They were unaware of Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Kyoko staring at them from the gates.

"…eh…Gokudera-kun? What are you guys doing?" A familiar brunette asked them. Gokudera jerked his head around and ran to Tsuna. "Gome, Jyuudaime! I fail as your right hand man!"

"Eh….haru? Are you pretending to be Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera blushed, forgetting that he was in the form of haru. Haru rushed over smiling at Tsuna "hahi! Tsuna-san!"

"Ahhhhh?? Since when did you 'hahi', Gokudera?" the baseball nut chuckled at how weird the "hahi' sounded in Gokudera's voice. Haru flushed at deep red, forgetting that she was Gokudera.

Thankfully, Kyoko saved them for the time being.

"Ne, Haru-chan, you really sound like Gokudera-kun! Are you guys imitating each other?" her eyes smiled at them with innocence.

'Eh kyoko-chan…yes! That is right! We are pretending!" he winked at haru, telling her to play along.

"Ah, Jyuudaime!" It was weird calling Tsuna like this, she thought.

"umm…ano…I and Gokudera-kun have some business to straighten up." Gokudera stuttered as he called himself 'kun'. He pulled Haru along to the back of the bike sheds and they started to analyst the situation.

* * *

"Ciaossu!" a familiar baby appeared out of nowhere.

"AH! REBORN-SAN! Gokudera attempted to jump to grab him, but with Haru's height, he was much too short. Haru jumped easily, but missed.

"Reborn-chan! Why are we like this? We're in each other's body and we can read each other's thoughts!!!" Haru cried furiously, desperate to get back to her female form.

"Gokudera- or should I say, haru, this is a test for you guys." He certainly had no trouble in lying at all. They fumed in anger, knowing that was not the truth.

"Fine, fine." Reborn confronted them. "The potion shall wear off….in a month. Until then, I think it would be best for you guys to keep this quiet from Tsuna. He cannot be distracted while he's training. Do you think you are worthy enough to do that?" the Arcobaleno's eyes seemed to gleam with mischief. The two nodded. But haru suddenly burst out "A MONTH! But next week i-" she stopped in midsentence, blushing.

"What?"

"Um…you'll see."

"Ciaossu!" the baby skipped off. Gokudera looked at haru, pointing at his skirt. He had no idea how to put it on, so he just pinned it there with a safety pin. Haru sighed, and kneeled down to fix her skirt. Feeling Haru's hands on his thighs, Gokudera found himself blushing. If a normal person was walking by, they would have thought that Gokudera was harassing Haru. He gulped, pulling Haru up, and fixing her buttons until they were just how he liked it.

"There. Make sure you do this everytime" He showed her how to roll his sleeves up.

"….hai…" he was finished, and crossed his arms. He spoke in a stern tone.

"Rules. Rule number one. Since we don't want to raise awareness you should live in my house and I'll live in yours. Number two. If you see my sister, you must pretend to faint, or she'll know something's not normal. Number three. You must not Hahi and must call Jyuudaime as Jyuudaime, And lastly, you will come to my house each morning to help me with this." He eyes wandered to his skirt. She nodded, and drew out rules in return.

"Number one. You will help me to match my clothes and I'll do your hair. Number two, you must act normal and hahi and hang out with Kyoko chan and Tsuna –san. Number three……" She took a deep breathe, and carried on.

"We must pretend we're going out."

Gokudera yelped, nearly jumping into the nettles behind them.

'WHAT THE FUCK? NO HELL WAY!"

"But…if we're going out then I have excuses for going around to your house and you'll have excuses for going around to mine! Plus, I need to help you with……" she stopped in midsentence again.

"WHAT?"

She replied as before "you'll see." And she grabbed his hand as they walked out, leaving Gokudera in a mountain of question marks._

* * *

_

**_Hey guys! Can anyone guess what Haru's 'problem' is? Its quite obvious really, but no matter! The next chapter would be about them in school, and how haru struggles to answer the super hard questions in math. Its also about their houses!!!! THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! I never expected anyone to review this drabble! Thank you, THANK YOU!_**


	3. canyouhelpme?

Two different worlds GokuXharu chap 3

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! ~Aya chan~, hana izuru, and mikari-chan!!! Thanks guys!!! ILY!! Now enjoy!**

* * *

The whole class stared at Gokudera. The genius was taking notes! He wasn't lying back on his chair; he was sitting straight at ninety degrees! On the contrary, Haru was lying back on her chair, a scowl mentally plastered on her face. They were learning pre-algebra.

"Miura Haru, can you please tell me the answer to a+(y+5a) – (6b-y) is?"

'Haru' stood up, and muttered the answer. The teacher was shocked. It was a college leveled answer, and he had given it to the girl who wasn't paying attention. Quickly, he rearranged his glasses, and turned to 'Gokudera'.

"Hmm Gokudera-kun, can you please tell me the answer to (A+5Y) (6b+3y) is?"

The genius cleared his voice, his pen scribbling on his paper. Finally, he muttered the answer, the teacher surprised. That was an elementary question! The bell rang, and Gokudera immediately dragged Haru to the ladies bathroom, stealing jealous glares from his fan club again.

"You have to sleep in class! You can't do that! The teachers will all think that I'm a bad boy turned good, which is NOT GOOD. And…." He clutched his abdomen, and whispered quietly to Haru, She rolled her eyes, and followed him into a cubicle. He sat down on the seat, looking at haru for instructions. This is freaky, she thought. I'm teaching my self how to pee and I'm a boy that miraculously snuck in the Ladies bathroom. She gave a few simple instructions quietly, and they were done. This is freaky, he thought. I'm being thought how to wee and I'm a girl who snuck in the bathroom with a boy!

* * *

Looking around to see if anyone's around, they crept out of the bathrooms, running quickly to the rooftop to meet with Tsuna and the others. They all smiled at them, smirking in some way. They looked at each other, and grabbed them, pinning them on the ground.

"So. You guys are going out eh?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I..." Gokudera proceeded to say no, but was cut off by Haru muttering a yes. The gang cheered, and got off them.

"Congrats, Gokudera! Free sushi later!"

"Oi baseball idiot! Shut up!" Gokudera turned red, realizing what he had done. Dang it, he thought. I'm still in her body. I can't do that He looked to Haru, mentally asking for help.

"Eh? Haru? Why are you calling me a baseball idiot?" his brow furrowed, confused with anticipation.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Say something!!!_

_Ah….say what? _

_Anything!!!!!_

THUMP. Haru landed back on earth. She narrowed 'her' eyes, and started lying.

"OI! Stupid woman! You stole my line!" she growled, and Gokudera finally saw how funny he looked when he was angry. No wonder Yamamoto laughs.

"Ah…Gokudera-kun! Gotcha!" he then giggled, which sounded…cute!!! He blushed, slapping himself for doing that. But again, the crowd believed them, and they started aw-ing at the 'cuteness' of the newly found couple.

* * *

"What are you guys doing up here?" A boy with a red badge stared at the menacingly. "No crowding is allowed. I'll bite you to death." Tsuna stammered, and ran to Hibari. The committee president was surprised. Tsuna had to lie quickly.

"Um…actually Hibari-san, we were talking about how the policemen of Nanimori are not capable of keeping it safe! We thought that we could give you some ideas to help increase the Namimori Security level!"

The raven haired boy softened. "Very well, leave now, or I'll bite you to death."

The gang ran to the doors, relieved that they had escaped.

_Okay. Now say well done to Jyuudaime._

_Hahi! Okay. _

"Well done Jyuudaime!!" Haru smiled at him brightly.

_Now say Tsuna-san saved us all!_

_Garr…..fine _

"Tsuna-san! You saved us!" his voice was sickly sweet. The brunette shrugged, and Yamamoto ruffled his hair. They all laughed, and proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

After school……

_Tell Jyuudaime that I'm not free to tutor him, and I'm going shopping with you. _

_Hahi!! o.0 shopping?? Hai!!! _

They had found this new branch of communication. From hearing each other's thought they can tell each other what to do, and what to say, to make themselves look like their normal them.

'Jyuudaime! I can't tutor you today, I'm taking haru to shopping!" She blushed, since she was taking herself out.

"Oh! Its okay! See you tomorrow!" The Vongola boss smiled understandingly. The pair walked together, since their houses were nearly next to each other. They stopped by Gokudera's house first, and he went into an overdrive by arranging sets of clothes for haru. She nodded appreciatively, listening to his instructions of this and that.

"Um…ano…Gokudera-kun??" She flushed a deep red, not really sure of if she should say this or not, knowing the embarrassment that was to come.

"What?" he barely looked up from wardrobe.

"Can…can….Can…you..." she stuttered.

"What?!" he turned around, surprised to see himself flushing in the shade of strawberry. He looked funny when he was blushing. That was not fit for a right hand man!

"I…um…you…i...Um...You...i…can you…ummm"

"WHAT!" he was getting terribly pissed off.

"Um…I…..can. Can….you..Canyouhelpmetotakeabath?"

"HAHI!?" he jumped up, shocked by her request.

"You know…I'll bathe you and you'll bathe me. Please!!! I don't want to see myself like this!! Please!!" She begged him, tears forming down her eyes.

"I…"he thought about it. It was true. He didn't want to see himself naked, for one thing. So he nodded silently, turning away to blush his ass off.

Haru grinned.

"I'll be going to 'my house' to get some clothes for you to change into! Oh! And the shampoos, lotions, facial cream…oh…and _the stuff_..." she dashed off, leaving poor Gokudera in a faze.

_What stuff???? _

**HIIIIII! I know…its sucked right? and YES ~aya chan~ you did guess right...but hana izuru kinda did too with the bathing part ^.^ Any ways, I keep writing this story because I'm currently trying to climb over a block for my other story! Sorry to my precious readers of "a new …end"!!!! I might need a few more days, so just read this story!!! Gomenasai!!! *bows* *bows* *Bows***


	4. the THING

**Two different worlds GokuXharu chap 4**

**HI!! This chap is quite longish, but all the better!!!!! Hahahah I LOLLED badly ;) ;) It took me 3 days to write guys~ please enjoy and comment!!!!!** i had MAJOR probs uploading this.... :) better REVIEW!

* * *

Haru grinned.  
"I'll be going to 'my house' to get some clothes for you to change into! Oh! And the shampoos, lotions, facial cream…oh…and the stuff..." she dashed off, leaving poor Gokudera in a faze.

What stuff????

* * *

Silence stood between the two. Everything was organized, and they were in Gokudera's bathroom, for fear of Haru's parents coming back early. They tried hard not to stare at the person in front of them, but it was hard when you're stuck in an old cranky bathroom with the hot tap running. Haru disappeared for a moment, and returned with a bunch of her clothes and care products. She was going to bath Gokudera first.

The water in the tub had miraculously formed bubbles. Lots of bubbles. She stopped the tap.  
"Strip." She looked at Gokudera emotionlessly. At the same time, she slipped an eye cover over his eyes. He was shocked, but did as he was told. He fumbled with the bra, and finally sought help from haru. She sighed, and blushed, and was grateful that he couldn't see it. She helped him into the bath, moving him till his back was facing her. She squeezed some strawberry shampoo on her hand, and started to work lather into his hair.

Gokudera meanwhile, was starting to enjoy the treatment, 'His' hands were surprisingly soft, and were brushing through his hair softly. After his hair was done she turned him around, and started to work on his body. He blushed fiercely, a deep scarlet painted over his face. He knew this was her body but as a boy he can't help thinking wrong. Just a little.  
When she finally finished with all the scrubbing of this and that, she pestered his skin by rubbing hundreds of layers of lotion over every inch of his body. He giggled, feeling ticklish at his hips. She blushed again, and helped him into his clothes. I have to teach him how to use a bra soon, thought haru, seeing how he was struggling and sticking his head the wrong way. She shook her head.  
Some one has to teach me how to use this soon, he thought. This crazy horrendous thing is just torture. How do girls survive this? He shook his head.

Finally, he was dressed into a skirt and a blue cami with a purple cardigan while it was Haru's turn.  
She groaned and started to work her way through. It was hard with all the multiple over lapping bracelets he had, so he had to help her get rid of them. These things…how can he wear them all the time? She thought. My bracelets! She was ripping them off like they were nothing! How can I trust her to wear them all the time? He thought.  
Her bath was more successful. She was only in the water for a mere 20 seconds, and was dragged out by Gokudera, informing her that 20 seconds was his bath time limit. She sighed. At this rate she would never be thoroughly clean.

When haru was finally shoved into a white shirt and black pants, they both slumped down on the couch. They both knew this would be hard, but they didn't have any choice. The only thing that haru knows it that the worst is yet to come. The only thing that Gokudera knows it that Haru know that the worst is yet to come but is not F-ing telling him what it is.

After several hours of thinking the genius still had no idea. (Aw…poor Gokudera ^^) Haru suggested that it was time for him to go back while they arranged plans for tomorrow.

"Remember, you have to go pick up Jyuudaime at 8am on the clock!"  
"Remember, you have to act normal if my parents are at home!"  
"Remember, you have to faint if you see aneki!"  
"Remember, don't sleep in class!"  
"Remember, sleep in class!"

After several hundreds of 'remembers' haru finally shoved the girl out of his own apartment. She sighed. This place would be her home. It wasn't bad, just…a bit plain. It was like Gokudera. Simple and clean. She flopped down on the bed, burrowing into the white sheets.

Urgh. That stupid woman. Shoving me out like that. Humph. Her home wasn't too bad, but it was just like her. Bits and pieces everywhere, everything warm and smooth. He rolled on the bed, hugging the teddy bear print blanket.

* * *

"Ow….." Gokudera whimpered as he woke up. There was a terrifying pain to his…body below the abdomen. He clutched the spot, while twisting and turning on the bed to find a more comfortable position to welcome the unexpected pain. It wouldn't be a stomach pain, he thought. I didn't really eat anything yesterday…maybe I'm too hungry. Yes. Too hungry. He staggered up from his bed, and then screamed at a red spot that was spreading across his sheets.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He mentally forgot that he was in Haru's house, and after a second Mrs. Miura rushed through the door.  
"Haru? What's...?" Her eyes diverted to the bed. She nodded sympathetically, and gave Gokudera a pat on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'll do the sheets later. Go wash yourself up, and by the way, you have a visitor, Haru-chan. He's been down there for nearly an hour. And, He's quite good looking!! Since when did you get yourself a boyfriend?" Gokudera groaned inwardly. He forgot that he told Haru to come over. Maybe she could help with his…problem.  
"Ahhhhh…ano." He thought about what he should call his 'mom'. "Ano…kaa-san, tell him to come up, will you?" he stuttered. She nodded, and strode out of the room, only to peek in again.  
"Ah, Haru, you're friend seems to be getting along very well with your father. Now that's unusual, isn't it?" Of course it's not unusual, he thought. Haru's his daughter. He nodded, and hushed her out. It was only a while until Haru burst into his room, carrying a white shopping bag over her shoulders.

"Gokudera-kun, I've got – "She froze at the sight of his sheets. "….shit. I knew this would happen." She shook her head, and looked at him. He stared back at her with rage...  
"What? What do you expect me to do? I'm a boy for fuck's sake and now I'm experiencing female puberty! God Damn it!" Haru didn't say anything, only staring hard at the carrier bag.  
"I'm sorry. "He muttered.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you about it. It's just…embarrassing." Awkward silence filled the air. She broke the ice, and led him to the toilet.

After dumping the stained nightie into the washing load, she dressed him into new underwear. She took something out of her bag. His eyes bulged at the sight of it. It was…um….those…..he struggled to utter the words.

"Here. Do you know how to use them?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK? I'm not a GIRL. Did you expect me to have done something like this before?"  
"Hahi! Haru was just asking! And technically, you are a girl." she opened the small folded thing and started to help him with it. He blushed; see her slender hands wrapping the thing on his knickers.

Meanwhile, his sight traveled to the packet.  
"What do you mean by wings?"  
"Hahi?"  
"It says. There. Soft…stretchable…wings…?"  
"The sides. It means the sides." He gulped at his stupidity.  
"Top sheet technology?"  
"The soft layer on top."  
"Clean lock center…?"  
"I don't even want to explain it."

She was trying to concentrate all her energy on her hands, flushing fiercely at the fact that she was teaching a boy about girl stuff.

"There. Finished.' She looked at her watch, and threw the now fully uniformed boy the comb, and started to work through his hair. Haru's parents stared at them dragging each other out the house, but returned to their work, acknowledging that these actions were normal for a pair in a relationship.

* * *

They were late by a few minutes, and narrowly escaped from the threat of Hibari. As they arrived at the classroom, twenty pairs of eyes stared at them. Rukari Sensei shook her head, and motioned them to sit down. Tsuna looked at them worriedly, but glanced away to the board.

Gokudera Hayato was starting to feel uneasy. Every sudden movement resulted into a wet spot below him. He squirmed around, spinning his head over him. It was 11:45. Damn the clock. 15 minutes till lunch. They were doing group work, and he was starting to get pissed everything. Anything that was alive around him made him angry and irritated. I just have the best luck ever, don't I? He winced at sudden stabs of pain. He didn't want to make it obvious, so he smiled. Real big. Damn. After receiving strange looks from Yamamoto and Tsuna he realized he failed.

Haru was freaking out. Gokudera was acting weird in her body, and she didn't like it. He squirmed around his seat and made everything obvious.

Dude. Stop doing that.  
Do WHAT STUPID WOMAN …OW!! He smiled again.  
THAT. STOP doing THAT AND I"LL MAKE YOU HOT CHOCOLATE.  
What does Chocolate got to do with me suffering?  
*sighs* you'll see.

Ringgggggg!! DING DING DING!!! The school bell announced lunch. Gokudera let out a sigh of relief. The gang was on the rooftop again, and was sharing their bentos together. Yamamoto had brought extra bentos for Gokudera and Haru, and they were chomping the food happily.

Hey…  
Yea?  
I …need…um…you know…  
The thing?  
Um…yea…THE THING. QUICK DUDE. LEAKAGE !!!  
OK….ok…no need to feel stressed.  
I Am NOT stressed. You STUPID WOMAN!  
Don't worry its normal, its normal.  
FUCK YOU!  
C'mon, let's go to the toilet. I assume you have mastered how to use it, RIGHT?  
Um….not. I…not…fully sure……..DAMN!  
OH-MAH-GOD. Ur wasting my time with Kyoko-chan and the others!

Their telepathic conversation ended. They excused themselves, and hurried to the washrooms. After they were done, Haru suggested that they would go shopping after school. Unfortunately, Gokudera was scheduled with a hang out with Kyoko and Hana. Haru sighed, and asked when it was. 3 pm. directly after school.

They returned promptly to their seats, having another convo while the teacher was going off about the ancient history of Japan while half the class was asleep. They were both geniuses anyway, so they didn't have to listen to what the hell the teacher was rambling about.

Why are we going shopping anyway?

My parents are going on a trip for a week. We need to store up.

On a trip…that's a good thing, right?

And…you need more of the THING.

WHAT THE HELL? I don't know what to buy! You buy it!

……if you didn't notice, I'm a BOY. Boys don't suddenly go and buy this stuff unless they can't control their urine system or something.

Then just pretend you have problems with your urine system!!!!!

…..you for got something.I'm in your body. People would think you have urine problems, and….who know what would happen. I can already see the headlines: GOKUDERA HAYATO, AN IDEAL FAN GIRL TARGET, WAS SEEN BUYING THINGS FOR URINE CONTROL. IS ALL HOPE LOST FOR THE GIRLS OF NAMIMORI?

WHAT THE FUCK? *beats haru up mentally* o.0

Just…thinking *smirks*

FINE. WHATEVER. But you have to come as well.

Yea SURE. A date to the supermarket. A VERY VERY interesting couple we are, aren't we? 5 pm then .You have to think of a way to ditch Kyoko and Hana. And BY THE WAY, don't think too much of the things they'll say.

….Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Because you do! *smirks again*

**HIEEEE!!! Now this was a LONGGGG chap, isn't it? It was the longest I ever wrote for one chap! Anyways, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! *hugs*  
Next chap up on tomorrow as usual. Sorry if I took too long with this chap! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Malls, supermarkets, and shopping bags

Two different worlds chap 5 GokuXharu

**HI!! Author wasting space~~ author wasting space~~ HAHI! Thanks a FREAKING LOT to ~mikari chan~ for helping me with my upload probs!!!! ILY you damn genius!! IT'S ALL thanks to you ;) *hugs* ****Anyways, enjoy! **

**HUMOUR WARNING: THIS CHAP WOULD NOT BE FUNNY. THIS CHAP IS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC~ OF COURSE THAT WOULD BE NEAR THE END ****J****J**

* * *

"Haru-chan!!" an auburn headed girl waved her hand at Gokudera. Beside her, was a tall girl with long flowing hair. DAMN. I almost forgot about the 'hangout' he thought. He smiled and ran towards them. Ouch. He kept running, until he reached them.

'Ah Kyoko-chan!"

"Haru-chan, where should we go? The girl beside her smiled. He gulped. It wasn't everyday that you can see Kurukawa Hana smile.

"Um…How about…" he searched his head for details on haru "ah! The cake shop!"

The other two nodded in agreement, and pulled her along, allowing him a tiny space to breathe. He looked back, and saw haru-WHAT THE FUCK? She was acting like best friends with Yamamoto _and _she was holding his shoulder. He fumed with rage. That's my body! He thought. Or was it the body I was jealous of? Was it because…haru was the one to do that? AHHH what are you thinking!!! Go away!! He attempted to drive his thoughts away.

* * *

"Hai! Itakimasu!" The 3 girls dug into their food. Gokudera had chosen a strawberry flavored layer cake, and was happily munching it away. Perhaps hanging with them won't be too bad. He thought. Too bad his thoughts were crashed one second later.

"Hmm. SO. Since when did you and Gokudera become buddy buddy?' hana eyed her with a mischievous grin. "You two are even going out!"

"Hahi! Um…." He scratched his head and fidgeted, trying to buy time.

_OI!_

_Hahi! Gokudera-kun!_

_What do I say if they asked me since when did we become so buddy buddy!!!?  
I don't really know Gokudera-kun, just …whatever. I'm playing baseball, so don't distract me. _

_WTF!!!!!!!??!?!!?!??? BASEBALL? I don't EVER play baseball you stupid woman!! You just made everyone more suspicious!!_

_But….Tsuna-san is really happy that you agreed to play…_

_REALLY!? JYUUDAIME IS HAPPY!?! CONTINUE PLAYING!! CONTINUE PLAYING!!_

He slumped in his chair, and then sat up again, realizing that he still haven't answered her question.

"Um...This…well, we just had a bit of fun, that's all. Plus, Gokudera-kun…" he smirked, as he came up with an idea. 'Gokudera-kun is a really nice person!"

=. =" *kyoko and Hanas jaws fall to the ground.*

"Haru…are you okay today?" Kyoko waved her hand infront of him. He nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Like I said, Gokudera-kun is really nice! He buys cake for me, he helps me, and he plays the piano really well, and his eyes are really beautiful, and…' he thought of more ways of complimenting himself. "He's really loyal to Tsuna-san, he's a genius…and yea!" he smiled a looked smug. Hana and Kyoko laughed openly, nearly spilling their tea over.

"But….but last week…." Kyoko struggled to stay calm.

"You said he was…" hana continued. Then they said everything together.

" annoying, a waster, always disappointing girls, a jerk, lazy bones, always so protective of Tsuna-kun, pretending that he's sooooo handsome and…and….."

He stared at them in shock. THAT ****$*$*#*$!! How dare she!!! ROARRRRR!!!

"Um…yea I get it girls, I get it." He stuttered at the fact that he was thrown insults at him directly. (Well, indirectly as well but who cares??) He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. So that was what haru really thought of him. WHAO.

Hana looked at him. He was too tied up with the previous insults to smile at her, so she received a glare. Surprisingly, she didn't look alarmed. She patted his hand.

"Poor Haru chan …you got your *************************** (o.0) Right?"

Gokudera turned red by the translucent way hana talked in. He silently nodded and Kyoko immediately ordered a cup of hot chocolate. A sip of the hot liquid made him feel better X 100!! So _this _was what Haru was talking about……so haru didn't just think of a random drink and shove it in his face eh? That made him smile .

After they finished their drinks he was dragged to the department store to 'checkout' some clothes. Hana and Kyoko dashed around the racks, squealing each time they found something nice. Gokudera- well, he didn't really know what to do.

"Haru-chan! The shirt you like it still here!" Kyoko gestured him over. His eyes skimmed up and down on the piece of clothing. Very haru style. It was hot pink, with yellow hearts and stars splattered over it. He smiled, and proceeded to the counter to pay. Kyoko and Hana, naturally, had more shopping than him. They were each carrying nearly 10 pieces of skirts, shirts, and blouses.

Finally, they dragged him to the _LINGERIE _store. His eyes stared blankly at the shop ahead. Swallowing his nervousness, he followed the two excited girls into a shop he would NEVER EVER _EVER _go into.

The shop was bright, with some music playing. He stared at all the 'clothing' that piled and dominated every free corner of the shop. Meanwhile, Hana and Kyoko were pouncing on everything they can see, checking out different styles for each other. They noticed him staring, and dragged him over (again!?!?!?!?) and Hana quickly pulled out a match, with white bunnies and a yellow background. Without knowing it, he felt himself turn red.

"Here you go, Haru-chan!" _gulp. _

".."

"Haru chan, try it on!!" _gulp gulp_

"…."

"HARU!! BACK TO EARTH!"

"HAHI!" she rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. His eyes traveled back to the clothing, and he did something he regretted. He took the pair from Hana and strode tall and proud into the changing room.

10 mins later…..

"Haru-chan!!"

_Hmmm…was that…Sasagawa Kyoko?_

"Haru-chan!"

_Kurukawa hana? _

His eyes shot open, and he found himself on the floor of the tiny cubicle.

"Haru-chan! You're finally awake! You've fainted for 10 minutes!!! Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine Kyoko-chan…"

"Haru! You have a really bad nosebleed!! I've gone through two packets of tissues already!"

"…gome, hana-chan…" he stood back on his feet, stumbling a bit, and started to straighten up.

He glanced briefly at his watch. It was nearly five. He mumbled something about going home to help his mom (like he ever did) and ran from the clothes shop to the supermarket. Haru was already there, and she was panting. Beads of sweat were trickling down her temple, and she apparently undone more buttons. He walked up to her slowly, to cover the fact that he had been huffing and puffing like a big bad wolf.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun! You're here!"

"Course I am, stupid woman."

"Hahi! What's in the bag?" she pointed out.

"Nothing! What's in yours! And don't 'hahi'!"

"…Nothing! How was the 'hangout'?"

"'take no notice of what they would say' yea right" he muttered softly, but was overheard by haru.

"Hm? What did they say? "

"I am a jerk, a disappointer, annoying….pretending to be handsome…."he blushed at the last comment. Haru laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Gokudera-kun, it's just the truth, and that was _last week, _and by then I still didn't know you properly, yet alone a peaceful conversation! No one can be 100% perfect can they? I go crazy sometimes!" She smiled warmly at him. "Besides..." she cut off her words and dragged him into the supermarket.

Unfortunately for Gokudera, today just _had _to be the day that Haru chose to act hyper and childish. A factor added to it was the fact that she looked like him and people were staring at hyper 'Gokudera'. She giggled over food, piling up bits and pieces, threw flour at him at the bakery section, and then accidently splattering his white uniform with the chili sauce tester. By the time they had made it to the ladies section Gokudera resembled a Christmas tree. Just great, he thought to himself. He winced at the Chili sauce, blushing at how it resembled ***************.

_Gokudera-kun pick the one with the pink package!_

_Eh??? _ WOW.

He gasped slightly at the sight infront of him. Many _things_ were on a shelf, towering over them. He desperately fought to find the 'pink packet' or whatever it was. It was up on the top shelf. He reached up high, but failed, and to his horror all of the neatly placed THINGS crashed down ON HIM. (Sorry Gokudera…^^)

"AhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Haru turned around from the shampoo section, only to see a multicolored THINGY monster.

"Goku- HARU –chan!!!" He ran over and started digging out the pile, without realizing that nearly everyone in the supermarket was looking their way. She finally saw a hand, and she pulled it up. There he was. He was _crying. _Woah. That's REALLY new.

She randomly picked up some packets and led him to the counter, unafraid of the prying eyes that were following them like bubblegum. When they finally finished, Gokudera wasn't crying anymore. He looked at Haru with admiration. Haru looked back at him and she smiled.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, how about we…go for an ice cream?" he sniffed his nose, and nodded. She giggled, and dragged him** (why is everyone dragging him around today??) **to a nearby store. Haru chose vanilla, and Gokudera chose strawberry. They walked to Namimori Park, and sat down on the swings.

Gokudera turned away, pretending to look at something that wasn't there. Without looking he shoved the bag to Haru. She caught it, and pulled the contents out like a girl on Christmas day.

"Gokudera-kun…." He blushed. He turned around, only to see the piece of fabric painted with tears. Feeling quite pathetic, he placed his hand on her shoulder, her warmth transported into his palms. She smiled, and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"It's for you. I can't wear it now. Not like this." She fought back her tears.

"I…um…maybe…you can wear it? When we switch back?"

"If we do." The atmosphere was getting tense, and he would not allow that to happen.

"…um…how about I change the color? Like, green? So you can wear it under-"

"No…its okay." She smiled reassuringly, and passed him the bag she was holding as well.

He opened it slowly, to find a worn out piano book. It was Mozart's op 10 concerto. The piece….

"Yamamoto-kun told me that you remembered the whole song, but you lost the last two pages, so you never completed it." She kept her head low, fearing that Gokudera would rage at the fact that Yamamoto had said anything to help. To her surprise, he didn't say anything.

"Where did you get it?"

"Hahi! Haru found it…in her house!"

"Wait…your house as in. you're haru?"

"Yea…the one you're temporally living in."

"Really!" he had to see more of the books hanging around in Haru's house. After all, her parents were professors.

~silence~

"Thanks."

"Hahi...thanks as well."

~silence~

"Haru…I'm sorry."

"Go-kuDera-kun?" She was blushing.

"I...Didn't know what you were doing for me. Helping me with this and that…and all this time I've been an ungrateful scowling_ girl._.." She laughed at his self insult.

"I really am a jerk…I really am a disappointer….I'm sorry…"

She smiled, and proceeded to say something.

"Gokudera-kun…do you want to know what I was going to say, before we went into the supermarket?"

"Eh…sure…? Whatever…" he was expecting something bad, not an out-of-this-world- compliment.

"Um…..ano…" She blushed.

"Gokuderakundoeslookhandsome"

"Eh??? Say that again!"

"Go-ku-de-ra-kun-really-does-look-handsome!!!" he blushed, and smirked at her compliment.

"Took you long enough to find out."

And they got tangled into a strange game of tag on their way home.

_Together. _

**YES! Know. it sucked right?!?!?! I spent AGES on this FREAKING chap…I'm sorry!!! GOMENASAI!!! MUY LO SIENTO TO MY OTHER READERS I HAVE DISSAPOINTED YOU GUYS FOR NOT UPDATing FOR NEARLY 2 weeks!! THAT'S HALF A MONTH GONE~!! WHAT KIND OF Authoress AM I!!! ??? **

***self smacks me on the forehead* PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Vongola ball

**Two different worlds chap 6 GokuXharu **

**WARNING. NOT FUNNY. THIS CHAP IS SAD AND COMFORTING. ****J****J****J**** SAD WARNING!! ROMANTIC WARNING AS WELL! **

* * *

The ball.

_The _ball

The Vongola annual ball.

* * *

**_Vongola Anniversary ball_**

**_Date: September 8_**

**_Time: 8pm – N/A_**

**_Venue: Vongola Mansion_**

**_I sincerely hope you would be there. _**

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

**_Vongola the 10th_**

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, Haru, Are you guys going to come together?" The tenth Vongola boss asked with pure innocence. The pair briefly nodded, and turned back to their bentos. They were eating on the roof as always.

"Um…everyone! Let's go shopping after school next week then! I heard from kaa-san that there are some really nice dresses and Tuxedos at the bridal shop down town!" they nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

September 8

At the bridals shop, after school…

"Kyoko-chan! I've found the perfect one for you!" Gokudera held up a flowing dress. It was a light pink A-line dress put together with a long sash, ending just by the ankles. Haru had chosen it. Looking over at Haru, he frowned to see him with Yamamoto and Ryohei. Hmmph. Not like I care.

Haru meanwhile, was helping both rain and sun guardians to find their perfect suit. After picking a yellow shirt for Ryohei and a blue shirt for Yamamoto, she gave up and told them to choose by themselves. Tsuna, on the other hand, had chosen a white suit, with a grey shirt and a neat black tie. He was twiddling his fingers, obviously nervous about the ball.

_Gokudera-kun, when can I pick my dress? _

_Hmmph. I'll choose. Don't look. It's supposed to be a surprise. _

_Hahi!?! Really? Then can I choose for Gokudera-kun as well? _

_Yea whatever. Just DON"T let that baseball idiot to give any opinion what so ever. _

_Hai!!! _

Haru smiled to herself, and turned around, searching for Gokudera. But instead of finding her target, she discovered Tsuna pulling kyoko to the back alley. Curious, she followed, cautious of her every step. She peeked around the wall.

"Ano…Kyoko-chan…canyoubemydate?"

"Tsuna-kun……Of course!! I'm sure it would be fun!"

"Kyoko-chan…not just for the ball…um...I…mean…canwegoout?"

Haru's heart fell. She knew she never had a chance anyway. She stared at the couple, still unaware of her presence. She watched Kyoko hug Tsuna. She watched Tsuna kissKyoko. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Turning away slowly, she returned to the bridal shop. Gokudera yelled at her immediately, waving dresses infront of her. She didn't care. Everything was now a blur to her eyes, and she just wished that she could close them forever.

_What's wrong! What happened?_

_And they say Curiosity kills the cat. I guess that's true._

_Tell me. Now. _

_No. I…I've got to go. _

_Wait!! Stupid woman!!! Wait!!!_

But he was too late. Haru had already left when they started their conversation. He was too engulfed within it to bother to look around. Kyoko and Tsuna appeared, and he felt her hands on his shoulder. Flinging her hand away, he received a glare from Tsuna. He was shocked, for his boss never glared. Well, at least not at him. Spotting _his _hand on her shoulder, he realized what had happened. He too, ran out of the shop, delivering shock faces to the others left.

"Haru!! Where are you?" he cried out desperately. He had run over the whole of Namimori, yet failed to find her. Out of breath, he sat down on a park bench, and his mind flashed back to the day they sat together on the swings.

_* Flashback *_

_"Gokuderakundoeslookhandsome"_

_"__Eh??? Say that again!"_

_"__Go-ku-de-ra-kun-really-does-look-handsome!!!" He blushed, and smirked at her compliment._

_"__Took you long enough to find out."_

_*flashback ends*_

He stifled a giggle, and smiled to himself. He started at the setting sun, until he saw a small silhouette slightly covering the bright orb. He knew who it was in an instance. Haru. Running as fast as he can, he ducked into the bushes and into the forest surrounding the playground.

She stared at the flowing river, dangling her toes on its skin, smiling faintly as her tears joined the water. Kyoko-chan & Tsuna-san. Tsuna-san & Kyoko-chan. It sounds and seems right no matter which way she put it. Sighing deeply, she threw the good luck charm she made Tsuna far away. Throwing everything away. Standing up, she turned around and proceeded to leave. There he was. Right in front of her.

"Gok-u...dera-kun…I…" she stammered.

"So…um…I…"

_It's better to speak like this, right Gokudera-kun?_

_Ah…yes. I'm bad at talking._

_I'm sorry. _She looked at him, tears trickling out from the corners of her eyes

_Its. Okay. As long as you are safe. _

He sat beside her on a rock, and patted her shoulder. She forced a smile, and looked to the floor. They both said nothing, staring at the sun, admiring its beauty.

_The ball…it's nearly the ball. We have to get ready. _

_Yea. I…umm I'll just go and…yea. _

* * *

Haru was amazed by Gokudera's taste. He chose a tight waist, high sash, deep purple halter skirt, with a black ribbon on the chest and frills at the end of the skirt adding more length. Similar to Haru, Gokudera found his suit matched nicely, with a crimson shirt and a black tie identical to Tsuna's. His pants and shirt was jet black, with a low collar and grey buttons.

They had arrived at the mansion just at the nick of time. Gokudera curled his hand around Haru's. Surprised at the sudden contact, she tightened their grip and took a deep breathe, blushing faintly.

_Ready? _

_Yes. _

_Ready?_

_YES._

_Ready?_

_YES!!!!_

They giggled at each other, and started walking up ridiculously long steps which would take them up to the ballroom.

Wao. That's the only word one can utter when you step into the Ginormous ballroom of the Vongola mansion. Crystal Chandeliers dangled from the high ceiling, Long windows mirroring each other at opposite sides of the rectangular box. Curtains with the Vongola crest was emblazed on were hanging everywhere, and the food…there's nearly anything you would rank as 'high class food'.

The couple spent at least one hour trying to greet all the guests that were crowding upon them, commenting on how 'the right hand man and his cute girlfriend' match so nicely. While receiving glares from the men Haru was taking in piles blushing women, whereas Gokudera was receiving glares from the woman and cheesy grins from the men. All done in good time. It wasn't until 9:30 that they had finally separated from the crowd. Catching sight of Tsuna and the other guardians sitting on a large table, they walked over to greet them.

"Gokudera! You're finally here! You guys look good!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Haru-chan! I love your dress!"

"Oi! Let's enjoy this evening to the EXTREME!!!"

"Sit down quickly, or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu~ we though you won't be here…."

They all smiled warmly and sat down. Tsuna was at the other end, and he looked guilty.

"Ano...Haru…I…I'm sorry for glaring at you today at the shop…"

"Oh. It's nothing! Really! Its okay! I … um…"

The cheery music wrapped around the atmosphere changed to a slow romantic waltz. Tsuna immediately diverted his attention to Kyoko, and they walked their way out to the dance floor.

Gokudera sighed at the sight of the newly born couple. He wanted to congratulate the tenth, but everything just doesn't feel right. Glancing sideways at Haru, he saw the sadness in her eyes that was reflecting the image of the pair dancing. He reached under the table and held her hand, pulling her out to dance as well.

They swirled around the floor, Gokudera's dress flowing out like flower petals. Each time she turned him around, she would laugh out how he was supposed to be leading. Gokudera skillfully led Haru away from Tsuna and a couple of lifts, the couple retreated to the garden balcony that was surrounded by darkness, except for the beams of light shining from the room.

Gokudera disappeared for a moment, only to return with two glasses of wine. They clicked them together and drank it in silence. It wasn't until the 3rd glass of wine, which already took them to 11:00, that they started to talk.

_Um … are you enjoying this?_

_Yea sure. _

_...I'm sorry. _

_For?_

_Um…well, um…Tenth and Sasagawa?_

_Oh. That's nothing._

_No WAY it's nothing. I apparently have eyes, stupid woman. _

_When are you going to stop calling me that? _

_Until you stop acting like a sad cow. _

She laughed, and turned to look at him. He was blushing, and was obviously cold, for the halter dress certainly did not provide any warmth what so ever. She took off her jacket, and placed it around him. He looked at her in surprise, but took it.

Peering briefly back at the Hall, they saw Tsuna making a speech to his soon-to-be subordinates. He immediately felt Haru shatter when Tsuna invited Kyoko on stage. The pretty and angelic girl smiled at the audience, and Tsuna hugged her, announcing that she would be his soon-to-be wife. Everyone clapped in happiness, and they started the countdown to midnight.

Haru and Gokudera turned to the night sky, awaiting the fireworks.

Three…

Two…

ONE!!!

He felt soft lips on his. She blushed fiercely, but held it in, breaking apart after a mere few seconds.

"Happy Birthday, Gokudera-kun!"

He stared at her, his brain wondering how she remembers his birthday. Even he was too caught up to remember. Smirking, he said:

"Then…am I allowed a gift?" Haru nodded, and he leaned in, this time much gentler, him ravishing her scent, she caressing his shoulders. The fireworks exploded above them, delighting the two with colors of the rainbow.

They both believed in something.

That nothing else would matter.

* * *

HIIII!!! I just came up with this weird idea of the ball, so please go easy on me!!!!! Hehehe this chap was really kind of short…I'M SORRY!!!!! I worked on this for….4 days!! That's not a long time, is it? Nyways, Please REVIEW!!


	7. unexpected discovery

****

Two different worlds Chapter 7

**I know, I know, I spent so much time of this chap! I'm sorry! BTW WAY EP 169 and Ep 170 of the anime is just KICK ASS! DUDE YAMAMOTO AND TSUNA FTW!!! WHOOP WHOOP! *Hyper-ventilates at the sight of hot khr guys* **

** DIScLAImeR: IF i own KatEkYo HiTmaN reBorn i would die happy.**

* * *

He woke up in a hotel room. Shocked, he glanced slowly down…..PHEW. He was still wearing SOME thing. Feeling something hard on his shoulder, he turned sideways- facing haru. On Instinct, he immediately jerked away, hitting haru squarely on the chin in process.

"Ow…." she woke up groggily, looked at the person beside her and, "WHADDA HELL!!!" she bounced up, placed her hand protectively around herself, while the other rubbed her chin to relieve the pain.

"….sheesh…be quiet, stupid woman!"

"Hahi! What am I doing here?"

"How the F**K am I able to answer you!"

"We…didn't do anything, right?" (=. =" seems like they forgot everything about last night)

"Course we didn't! The worst would only be us getting drunk!"

"Really? I have a fuzzy memory…are you sure….."

She Peered around "Heiiiiiiiiii! Isn't this the Vongola Mansion?"

Gokudera's eyes scanned over the room. Vongola crests, Vongola markings…yep. This was the mansion. He stood up, and walked to the door.

"It's locked" he muttered.

"L-locked….ano Gokudera-kun, can't you call Tsuna-san?" Haru stumbled to him, handing him her phone. He took it, and put it to his ear. After a minute he gave up.

"Mailbox. Probably too busy F---ing Sasagawa." He stopped a bit too late, realizing how hard those words hit haru and how disrespectful it was to his precious jyuudaime. She smiled with her head down, and sat on the bed, knees hunched up and arms crossed. He pulled a chair from the desk and sat down, rambling through his mind for an escape route. After looking at the air vents, he smirked.

"OW…Ow…Owwww" Haru whined as Gokudera stood on her shoulders when she was standing on the chair. What a great plan, Mr Genius. Gokudera grunted, and continued to heave himself into the vent. Haru, being as instinctive as she is, grabbed his ass and shoved it up to opened square hole. He blushed, but managed to force it away with a big frown. Crawling in the darkness, they took random routes, hoping it would lead them to some recognizable part of the Ginormous mansion.

Sigh…..Sigh…..they've been crawling around for 20 minutes, STILL with no deduced information on where the hell they were. Being as smart as he is, Gokudera had 'forgotten' to bring a torch, although it was an advantage to him personally, since he was still wearing the skimpy dress and dangerously high heels he wore last night. Another reason why being a boy is better than a girl, he thought. Crawling army style, they surrendered to the darkness and sat side to side in the amazingly large vent hole.

_How long are we going to be stuck here?? HIEE!! Haru's scared!! _

_I don't know. Just CALM DOWN stupid woman, close your eyes. _

_Ne, Gokudera-kun, are you scared of the dark??_

_……not really. Not when I'm practically freezing. _

_Hahi! You're cold! Wait a second! _

She took off her outer coat, and draped it around him. Hm?? Why does this scene seem so familiar? She thought. He blushed at her kindness, and buried himself into the fabric, moving closer to her. She, again instinctively wrapped her arms around him, making their cheeks spill pink. He rested his head on her shoulder, satisfied by the warmth she provided. She pulled him close, sweeping his shoulders.

Yes, this scene is really sweet and all, but it doesn't last long! Haru squeaked in mild surprise as something shiny poked through the space beside her left leg. Gokudera woke up, and just as she was going to grab it, it got pulled away, revealing a thin beam of light, and a small thread of sound.

"VOOOI!!! Bel! Stop it!"

"Ushishishishi…no one orders the prince around, shark"

"Bel sempai…if you don't want me to bend your royal knifes than stop throwing them at me!"

"No good done my un-cute kohai. The prince shall do what he wants!"

Haru saw Gokudera smile through the tiny beam of light. They were on top of the Vongola's secret training room. He banged on the hole of the vent, hoping the Varia would sense their presence-they were top assassins after all. Disappointedly, the trio left the room, smacking the door with a loud slam. They sighed. And sighed. And Sighed. And Sighed. And-

"Let's train to the EXTREME!!"

"Ano. Ryohei-san, I forgot my Katana, and I need to go now."

"What to the EXTREME????"

"Well, I need to help my dad in our shop" Yamamoto scratched his head, shrugging at the EXTREMELY passionate Ryohei.

The pair up on the vent banged the hole again, hoping that the cheery swordsman and the passionate boxer would hear them, but oh no, Ryohei was so EXTREMELY loud that their feeble attempts were as loud as mice. They sighed as the duo left the room. They sighed, and sighed, and sighed, and-

"Tsuna-kun…I"

"Sh…"

The pair up the vent scrunched their faces up as they heard the moans and gasps. Haru flung herself into her suit, sobbing quietly, while Gokudera stared at the hole, grimacing yet enjoying it at the same time (OH you PERVERTED GIRL). He scurried over to Haru, and patted her shoulder, while he screamed into the hole.

"Jyuudaime!!!!!!!!" Hahahah. His voice echoed through the vent, and it came out like "Hotelmen!!!"

Fortunately, Tsuna and Kyoko still had the SENSE to look up, and it was only a few seconds that a punch broke through the metal. They fell out, facing two blushing tomatoes. Gokudera rolled his eyes, and dragged the sobbing Haru away, not even bothering to say thank you, except giving Tsuna a welcome gift called a glare.

Returning to 'their' room (they had agreed to share as a 'couple') Gokudera spent most of his time comforting haru. The now silver haired 'girl' cried and sobbed into the now brown haired 'boy', who had changed his thin dress into the pink T-shirt he brought and a pair of short jeans. He handed Haru a pair of Clothing, which was a pair long washed out jeans and a white button-up shirt.

_Gokudera-kun, why does it always have to be me?_

_I don't know…maybe because you're special :] _

_Special. If I was, you would not guess how much I would want to be normal._

_Well…I think I'm sorta special as well. _

_Go-kudera...Kun? _

_I bet that I felt the same way as you when I lived in my family's mansion when I was young. Neglected, lied to, you name it. _

_Gomenasai. Compared to Gokudera-kun, my problems are less important, ne?_

_It depends how you see it. _

_Ano. Gokudera-kun, you didn't do anything to Tsuna-san, did you?_

He shrugged, reflecting on the moment he had glared at his Jyuudaime. Glared. GLARED. Sighing deeply, he knew there was going to be an apology coming soon. But he knew he would not be the one apologizing. For some reason he can't help but to get mad at his boss. How he hated him with Sasagawa Kyoko. He just…hated it. The sight of them made him puke, even as an outsider. Besides, how can he do that to Haru, when he knows how much Haru likes him?! They were nearly graduating from high school, yet his boss….sigh.

Looking at his watch, he gasped in horror. DAMN. I'm late. Smiling brightly, He pulled the still sobbing Haru up from the bed and walked out the Vongola Mansion. On the way they passed Tsuna and Kyoko. They were surprised to see Gokudera sobbing, but he walked past them before they can say anything fakishly kind.

He knew driving a car would be ridiculous, since they both weren't 18 yet, so they catched the bus. The bus ride was smooth, and he noticed that although Haru had stopped crying, she was still sad on the inside. Once in a while he had given his seat to the elderly, which made Haru smile at his generosity. They got off at the last stop, and walked 2 blocks before arriving at his target. The Namimori orphanage.

* * *

As they walked into the door, the nuns in charge blushed, and many kids surrounded Haru and hugged her around her thighs; she stared at them with surprise, and looked at Gokudera, who nodded at her to go forward.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"You're finally back!"

"You're late!"

"What do you have?!"

_Here. Give this to them. _He handed her two large packets of candy. Once again, strawberry flavor. The children squealed with delight, and soon the small pieces of sugar were gnawed down by the excited children, who had finally noticed 'Haru's' existence.

"Gokudera-kun, who's this?" A small boy with dark chestnut hair tugged on her arm.

"Ano…"

_Ichijou. Its Ichijou. _

_"_Ano Ichijou, this is my…girlfriend." The little boy's eyes blinked at her brightly, while others murmured to themselves.

"Girlfriend? You mean as in…girl – friend or girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend as in I like her :] "

"OOOhhhhhhhhhhh" Gokudera blushed. Ichijou tugged harder on Haru's sleeve, gesturing her to kneel down.

"So…this is her?"

"Hm?"

"you know, the her you've been talking about?"

"Her…?" Her? Gokudera-kun likes… Someone? For a second she felt sad.

"Gokudera-kun, you are really forgetful! Ichijou is not going to tell you!"

"Ichijou!" Haru begged. The little boy softened.

"Fine. Only if you win me at a game."

"Game...Desu?"

She thought about it.

"Fine. Football."

"EH!!!" he crossed his arms. "Fine"

The pair slumped on the lawn. As expected, Haru had won the game. 1-0. LOL. Gokudera was drinking tea with the nuns.

"Ichijou…you have to tell me now!"

"Gokudera-kun! Can't you remember by yourself?" the little boy whined.

"Nu-uh. Now tell me."

"Hmmph." He beckoned her to come close, and he spoke in her ear.  
'Last time you came you said that you like a girl. A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and always tied her hair in a ponytail." Haru blushed. Could this person be…?

"And she is really annoying, but that's one of the reasons why you like her. You said she has really strong will power, but you can't tell her that you like her because she likes someone else."

She stared blankly at him. Likes…Someone else? Tsuna-san?

"But you never told me her name, because you said that you couldn't trust me. So there!"

"Gomen, Ichijou." The child looked at her with surprise, seeing his sempai sad was not something he was used to. But he was a nice child with a kind heart, so he comforted Haru.

"Gokudera-kun? Don't cry! Ahhhhh I'm going to dieeeeeeeee!!" Haru stopped for a second, and laughed at his imitation of the character death of some cartoon character.

Gokudera watched the pair from the window, and smiled to himself. At least she was happy for now.

"Hahahah! The plan worked!"

"Hahi!?! Plan…desu?"

"You FORGOT AGAIN!? Gokudera-kun is really strange today!"

"Sorry." She quickly smiled again.

"remember last time you came? We had so much fun fishing! Remember when I placed a fish down your back? It looked like you were dancing when you tried to pull it out!"

Haru burst out laughing, and hugged the small angel, and they watched to skies together.

'I'm so lucky to have met you, Gokudera-kun."

"Hm?"

"if you didn't bring me here, I would still be sleeping on the streets." Haru smiled, thinking of Gokudera. Gentle and kind. That was the other side of him.

"No problem buddy!"

"My daddy didn't want me…my mummy died…" he looked down for a moment, but hugged her tight. "But at least I have Gokudera-kun!" She was touched, and hugged back just as tight.

"Me too Ichijou."

"You told me that even if my family didn't want me, you'd still be here. You kept your promise, Gokudera-kun."

"Hai."

"Gokudera-kun, even though your family didn't want you, you're still such a kind person! Ichijou has made up his mind!" haru looked at him. He smiled.

"I'll be your family Gokudera-kun!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll be your family too" the pair stared at the nearly setting sun and Haru got up. It was time to go.

"Bye Ichijou! I'll see you next time!" He grinned, waving from the doorstep.

Their bus ride home was quiet. Haru finally broke the silence.

"So....why do you go to the orphanage?"

"This was the first place that ever accepted me as i am"

"really?"

"Yep. When i frist arrived here in Namimori, this was the only placed that allowed me to live with them until i got my own place. It's my first real home."

"First....real...home..." He looked at her, and smiled remembering the happy times he had there.

"I owe them. They kept saying i don't, but i treat them as my family. My own family. Unlike my bastard of a father back in Italy." he paused, and changed the topic.

"So…what did Ichijou say?'

"Well…um..." she decided to skip out the liking part. "He said that you rescued him from the streets."

"Yea…he was forced by gangs to beg for money." He took her sleeve and rolled it up a little further. She blinked at a deep scar. "I got that from fighting them."

"Gokudera-kun…you're such a nice person."

"Nice? If that's what I can be."

"Will you adopt Ichijou?"

"I can't. I'm not 18 yet, and there's a couple that's interested in him. He's going to be living with them next month." He looked at the window, trying to mask his sadness by staring at the passing scenery.

"Gokudera-kun…I'm sure Ichijou wouldn't want to go with anyone if it isn't you. I can tell, by the way he looks at you; he wants to be your family, Gokudera-kun" He looked at her, smiled faintly.

"I talked to the nuns earlier on, but they insisted that I wouldn't be able to provide him with a proper education and a sustainable living environment.

"Why not? If you're not free, I can help, or you can hand him to Bianchi-san, or Fuuta, or...Even Tsuna-san or Kyoko-chan…" She stopped in her tracks, and he knew that it was a sensitive taboo to her. Reassuringly, he patted her hand, while they stared at the setting sun from the bus window.

It was just another day.

* * *

**I've spent so much time on this chapter!!!!!! Gomenasai!!! GOMEN! GOMEN! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, because I hate having people to wait for me! I feel so guilty! I'm having another huge block again! **

**Please review! **


	8. cheeky parents

**Two different worlds chapter 8**

**WARNING….THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE THE SUCKIEST FICT IN THE **

**WORLD OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! LOLZ enjoy! I do not own anything everything belongs to Amano sensei except for the crazy plot!**

* * *

"Haru! We're back!" Two distant voices called to their daughter.

Gokudera fumbled in his sleep. He had finally fallen into deep slumber, but was irritatingly disturbed by the new human species landing in the living room. Rubbing his eyes, he rose heavily from his bed, and walked to the landing, finding himself showered with hugs and kisses.

Haru's parents were back from their trip.

"Haru! I'm so sorry we've been gone for so long! The congregation took a little longer than we thought, but we brought you gifts to put that behind!" His father hugged him, and Gokudera suddenly felt sad inside. His own father never hugged him like this, yet Haru's father felt so warm, so close.

"Haru, Have you been taking care of yourself? I've brought you some clothes from Germany and boy they are GORGEOUS!" His mother kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to the sofa, exposing 5 large hand carrier bags. He stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Kaa-san, how on EARTH did you manage to lug them onto the plane?"

"We have our ways, honey." Her soft brown eyes winked at her, reminding him majorly of Haru.

Shaking away the thought, he stood up and peered through the bags. One was full of clothes, for him supposedly, another stuffed with souvenirs with 'welcome to Germany' printed on nearly every single one. Carrying on, he found one full to the brim with books that he actually had interest in, e.g. Microbiology, Chemical and Element reactions and products etc. When he tried to open the last two Mrs. Miura Heaved them up and took them to the dining room, in which he followed. Mr. Miura walked in, holding a steaming kettle of hot tea. After they all settled down on the carved oak table, his mom struck up discussion.

"So, Haru. I've found what you wanted!" Gokudera looked at her confusedly. He had changed into Haru before they had left for their trip, but he didn't remember asking them for anything. Gasping, his eyes glowed with anticipation with the item his mother had lifted from the case.

'It's for your boyfriend" he blushed at his title, and brushed the dust off the old piano book, opening its pages and savaging its smell. J.S Bach Sinfonia: Partita no 2 in C minor.

"I'm surprised you forgot. You were practically nagging me 24/7 just for this." Her eyes showed a streak of mild annoyance, but were dominated by a look of love and care. _Thanks Haru. _

Staring happily at the book, he pranced up, got over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, mom." His heart felt empty no matter how much emotion he had placed into that word. Mom. A word that sounded so distance in Gokduera Hayato's world. Bach and Mozart were his mom's favorite composers, and he had been playing them since his childhood. _But it's too late. _He thought. No matter how many songs he could play now, no matter how well he can play them, no song would bring his mother back. Smiling hard, he started to retreat back to his room, but was called back by his father.

'Haru!"

"Oto-san?" Mr. Miura walked out from the kitchen, carrying two smaller bags, and thrust them to her. She caught them, their weight almost lunging him to the floor, and meekly said goodnight to the professor.

Slumping on his bed once more, he made no effort in opening the bags, but rather left them there for tomorrow.

**In the dining room…**

"Honey, don't you think Haru is acting strange?"

Mr. Miura adjusted his glasses, and scratched his head.

"Hmm? What wrong with Haru?"

"Jeez! Can't you see that she's acting as if something's turned her off?"

"Turned her…off?"

*Mrs. Miura smacks me and Mr. Miura for thinking pervertedly*

"Ow….Sweetheart…"

"Can't you SEE? She's not hyperactive anymore!! She's not prancing around and hugging us like teddy bears!!" **o.0**

"Um…I think we just came back at 3 in the morning…and maybe she's just matured, sweetie."

"Hmm. We'll see. I just think that this Haru is different." She crossed her arms stubbornly and stared into the sink.

* * *

"Yawn" Gokudera woke up in his wonderland of pink and fluffy toys. He opened his eyes and jumped back seeing that he was _thisclose _to his mom's face.

"Rise and Shine my little cherry! We've got a lot to do today!" _Saturday. Damn._

Still in his hello kitty pj's, he staggered to the dining room, where his father was already sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo, Oto-san." He smiled as he took his seat. His mother was at the stove.

"Haru-chan, what do you want? Eggs, or bacon?"

"Um…bacon will do. Thanks, kaa-san." He stammered as his mother turned around to face him.

"Bacon? I thought you hated bacon."

"Hahi" he gulped, but he saw that Haru's signature accent softened her hard corners. "Um…I've tried new things when you went on your trip kaa-san...You can't expect me to like the same thing forever, ne?" that seemed satisfying, as she turned back to her cooking.

Meanwhile he spotted a book lying on the table:_ advance orthopedics _ Interested, he flipped it open, scanning its contents.

"So…" he looked up to his father.

"When will you bring your boyfriend here again? We had so much fun last time discussing the possible errors of the Pythagoras theorem."

_Who knows? Pythagoras theorem my ass. _

"Um…dunno. I might be seeing him today."

"Oh right. Dating eh? Young love…"

He winked to his wife, who winked back, and Gokudera, who was still innocently unaware of the mission his parents were planning, was in for a surprise.

* * *

Dressed in a pink mini dress and a white half length coat, he tied his hair up in its usual ponytail and strode out of the Miura residence. Hm? His mafia instinct told him that something seemed wrong. He looked back to the road, but no one was there. Shrugging, he continued to walk past a few oddly parked cars, not noticing what was behind them…

"Shh…you've made too much noise!"

"Sorry! I don't even know why we're following them?'"  
"Why? Why? To see who's changing my haru!"

"Seriously dear, are you sure you want to do this, I mean, we're all dressed up and we'll receive money if we walked on the streets like this!"

"Shut up and keep your eye on her!"

"…and I thought I was a university class professor…"

Arriving at the cake shop, he sat down next to Haru, who was quietly sipping on a glass of water. She was still upset with the incident they had crashed on the other day. Sighing, he took the menu with her pen marks on and walked over to the counter.

_Strawberry cheesecake, strawberry layer cake, strawberry fudge cake, strawberry Jam cake- why the fuck is everything strawberrized? Dude, She's in my body, and I don't give a damn to her appreciation day if she's gonna get my abs destroyed. _

Irritated, he pointed at the cakes as the sales in charge helped him to place them on a plate.

**In the middle of a stray bush outside the cake shop….**

"How dare him! To Let Haru to buy the cakes and not him!"

"Um…Maybe that's because he's not even going to eat anything…."

"Even though! That is just unfit for a behavior of a perfect gentleman!"

"…honey, I hope you're not going to do anything stupid, because you do know we're now huddling in the middle of prickly bushes right?"

"Shut up and concentrate more on the binoculars!"

**At the cakes shop…**

"Gokudera-kun, don't you feel that there's someone spying on us?" Haru looked around suspiciously as she bit into a piece of strawberry cake.

"Eat some Gokudera-kun! Strawberry's your favorite right?"

Reluctantly, he chose a layered cake and started munching through.

"Yea sure. Who would spy on _us_?" Haru ignored him, and was looking around the environment with detail.

_Lady with a poodle? Not necessarily. _

_Boy with skateboard? Nah…_

_Man with a moustache so long it almost looks fake? Maybe…_

_two people in the middle of a bush with faces exactly like her parents? Hell's here. _

Scrunching as low as possible into the large menu, Haru beckoned Gokudera to come forward.

"Gokudera-kun! Why the HELL are my parents here?"

"WHAT! How could they! Aren't they professors?"

"Yea…sure…weird professors. Did you say anything about meeting me?"

"Of course! They're your parents for god's sake!"

"I'm doomed. DAMN. Okay. So all you need to do now is act like a lady and I'll be the perfect gentleman my parents expect you to be. 3…2…1…ACTION!"

**_In the bushes…_**

"What does he THINK he's DOING? Doing _that _in the middle of the eyes of publicity!"

"…what do you think they're doing?"

"What…" she spluttered. "I...Well...Um…kissing I suppose? "

"So…no big deal."

"Yea no big deal…WHAT! NO! They're in public! Genji! Do you have ANY COMMEN SENSE?" =.="

"…and the same back to you my dear wife…"

"ARGH! He's polluting my dear uncontaminated Haru!!!!"

A prickly scream was heard by poor Mr. Miura.

"You see, my mother, is a feminine creature that goes berserk if someone close to her starts to behave abnormally. I suppose you didn't squeak around and go hyperactive, did you?" she had said all this through a laugh, because although her parents wouldn't hear them, they could see what they were doing. And it had to seem natural.

Sheepishly, Gokudera looked at his cake.

"Well…they came back at 3. IN THE MORNING. What could I do?"

"watever. i just hope they wonh't be hanging around all day."

"I hope so."

"…I guess we should get going now, eh?"

"Yea."

_Wait! Fix your skirt first! _

_Huh? Like this? _He patted the hem of his skirt till it was smooth.

_Yea…did you go through girls' training school before?_

_WHAT. THE. FUCK? _

_Okay, sorry, sorry, my parents are watching, my parents are watching…._

_Let's go. _

* * *

The pair walked out to the sunshine, pretending to be as carefree as they could.

_Jeez…I mean, we are nearly 18 already! _

_Hmmph. apparently my parents don't consider me as a grown-up until I AM 18. _

_Sad life woman, sad. _

_Hahahah same to you. Bianchi-san was prancing over the moon when I told her I love her as a part of your family. _

_Hahahah-WHAT! DID! YOU! DO! ROOARRRRR *bangs head to imaginary wall* _

_Anyway. Let's go to the Piano shop. _

_Yea sure. I think that might make my parents think that you're more…artistic. _

_LOL?? _

No one bothered to look upon the couple's arrival as they strode into the piano shop. Haru touched a key meekly, while Gokudera gaped at the beautiful instrument. Uncontrollably, he started to play a concerto, which haru silenced with a my-parents-are-watching-you-dumbass-look.

_These remind me of the one I used to have at the mansion. _

_Mansion…? Oh. It must have been really grand right?_

_I still remember- I used to play till my fingers were numb. _

_Woah. Piano maniac. _

_Hahahah thanks. _

_..I thought you were gonna snap when I said that._

_What. Ever. _

Meanwhile, our dear protective parents have switch 'base units'. Currently we have received a report from a nearby bird that two mysterious people had abruptly perched upon their nest.

"I never knew that haru could play piano"

"…he could have teached her, honey…."

"That fast?"

"…."

"What was that for?'

"…."

"Huh?"

"…honey…are you sure your menopause isn't coming up or something?"

A sad Mr. Miura topples from a high branch landing face on.

* * *

"Chocolate please!"

"Strawberry for me."

Haru smiled at Gokudera, who on cue, blushed. As they sat on a random bench facing the streets of the 'warm and fuzzy Namimori district', the sun was setting beautifully, coloring the sky with colors of purple pink and orange.

"Don't you get sick of strawberry?" She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I guess I won't…" he smirked.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"When…do you think we'll switch back?" he turned to look at her, who was staring hard at her ice cream, trying not to cry.

"I don't know…but I hope it's not soon." She looked at him in surprise.

"Um…I mean…um…don't cry, your parents are watching after all."

"Screw them. Did you get your music?"

"…you got it…for me?" he inspected her expression, which turned quickly into a smile.

"Yea. Who else? It's not like I know a lot of Mozart number 2's out there." Flushing deep red in embarrassment he leaned onto her shoulder.

"Gokudera-kun…?"

"Your parents are watching." He giggled to himself, loving the excuse more and more by the minute. She smells good. Google most relaxing smell on earth and you'll find the answer to be here. Haru gawked at his awkward behavior.

"What DO THEY THINK THEY ARE DOING!?!?!?!?"

"um…leaning on each other and watching the sunset?" replied the semi-bandaged Mr. Miura.

"Hmmph. Whatever."

And soon the couple mirrored the other's actions.

That is, until they fell off the tree.

**

* * *

**

**One word. SCREW THIS! Oh. That was two words. Same though. This sucked so badly. Hahahah I just had this crazy thought of making Haru's parents a bit wonky. Just to see where her 'genes' come from. =. =" Poor Haru's father. Sad. Sad. Hahahah please review!! I love you guys that reviewed!! MWAH MWAH!!!! You guys give me oxygen to breathe in!!! ~love like oxygen~**

***snaps back to reality and starts battling homework with her DYING WILL!***


	9. Choice

**Two different worlds chapter 9 **

**Just a little thing to say – there ARE men's kimonos, so don't get me wrong. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter turns out over lemony or too sad. It's just the way I am. And I thought I was writing humor. Owells. ENJOY and PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE POLL! **

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!"

_He opened his eyes, his vision blurred by the lights. _

"Gokudera-kun!!"

_Ouch. He felt something on his face. _

He turned over groggily, before replying flatly:

"What."

Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the person leaning against the door. She was in faded jeans and a deep red shirt.

"Oh. Its you. What's the problem?" Haru crossed her arms furiously.

"You forgot! We're supposed to go to the autumn festival today!"

"Autumn…festival?" that's when it hit him. He forgot that they had promised the Tenth nearly a month ago that they would go together with everyone to the last autumn festival in their high school lives. Yes. Even Hibari-san.

"Quick! What time did you sleep last night?"

She hushed him out of his room, yanking him into the bathroom. In reminder of the night before, he frowned. Haru's parents had kept him up nearly all night, persecuting him with questions about their date the other day. Fuming with anger, his expression changed 360 degrees when he remembered how he leaned into her shoulder. He chuckled to himself, unaware of Haru's curious pupils eyeing at him. When he finally realized he was acting like goofy he found the bathroom tiles very interesting. He stood there twiddling his fingers, while haru took out some hideous cosplay costumes of monsters and weird googly oogly freaks. He gulped inwardly, shaking his head, directing a no-no to her.

"No. F—king. Way." Haru smirked, and pulled him over to try a brown and furry one.

"Why? Its festival time! Ahhhhh Festivals!! The chocolate bananas, the fireworks…ahh…" she was in her own little world, and he could tell that she was sad not to be in her body for the last autumn festival they would be attending to for now. The least he could do now is to make her happy.

"Fine. I'll…I'll wear it."

"Hahi!?!' She gaped at him, wondering if this was the Gokudera-kun that she knew. Shaking her head lividly, she placed the costumes back into her closet, and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"lets go shopping, Gokudera-kun!'

* * *

15 minutes later he was dressed into a yellow summer dress and was standing inside a Kimono shop. Haru smiled at him evilly, which was really suspicious. They had gone through many patterns and fabrics, but none seemed to satisfy both of them at the same time.

"Ta-da!" Haru bounced out from a pile of fabric samples, holding a bunny patterned one. The saleswomen blushed, while she pouted when Gokudera refused.

After what seemed like FOREVER they settled with a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms for Gokudera (Hibari wouldn't like that much…^^), completed with a bun and wooden slippers. Haru was in a Dark green men's kimono and matching slippers. The couple set off from the shop, walking steadily to Namimori shrine.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun…" he turned to look at her, smiling faintly.

"Hm?"

"Ah…um. Don't you think we should say sorry to T-t-tsuna-san and K-kyoko chan?" she stumbled clumsily over the words, her head turned the other way.

"Pfft. Apologize? What makes you think you have to apologize?"

"Ano…we crashed into …um…just…can you please say sorry for me?"

"You want me to apologize to him because he's with another woman?"

"no..That's not it!! Just…It's our fault anyway…."

He blinked at her, his eyes staring with disbelief.

"You just got hurt by Him and now you're asking me to apologize to HIM? Are you really a stupid woman?" she seemed hurt by his remark, and stopped by her tracks, changing her warm one into a cold emotionless voice.

"Its Tsuna-san's choice to be with who he likes. Its not his fault. After all, you were the one who decided to crawl through the vents. If we didn't we would've never saw that scene, and Haru wouldn't...Haru wouldn't…" she forced back her tears, glaring at him angrily.

"Uh…" he looked at the floor, feeling guilty. He knew he messed up. One hour ago they were still having fun. Or were they? It seemed like Haru was smiling just to stop him from worrying. And he was the one who just destroyed her smile. What a jerk.

An awkward wave of silence fell upon them once again.

* * *

"Haru –chan!!! Gokudera-kun!!!!" Kyoko and Hana approached them, the first wearing a light orange kimono and the second a deep purple one. They waved to each other excitedly, and claimed both Gokudera's arms immediately. Hana looked over to Haru, and smiled warmly.

"Mind we burrow haru for a sec, Gokudera-kun?" before the real Gokudera-kun could protest Haru nodded softly, heading on alone. He turned to face his two kidnappers.

"What is the matter, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan?!"

A neutral smile lingered on his face. Although he was pissed at them for dragging him away, he was thankful at the same time. Kyoko took a breath, and asked away.

"Ano...Are you and Gokudera-kun having an argument?"

He thought to himself. What really is an argument? Was their conversation earlier an argument? It didn't seem like it, but it felt like one after they talked...Bursting his daydream bubble he thought of a way to reply.

_Haru? _

……………_._

_Haru?_

………_._

_Dude. Don't tell me you're angry. _

……………

_Fine. Not like I care. _

"Um...No…well…" hana took over gently.

"Haru, are you sure you are okay? You looked like you were going to cry back then. No wait; it was Gokudera who looked like he wanted to cry." He looked away, staring at the now setting sun.

"Of course not!" he forced a giggle "We're okay, seriously. We just don't talk much. Actions speak louder than words, ne?" that seemed to get the better of the duo, as they started to retreat.

"Okay then…let's go!" he sighed with relief, shuffling along, staring at the sun.

* * *

Tsuna and others were already waiting on the top of the shrine. Everyone was there, wearing Kimonos with the exception of hibari standing 3 meters away. Haru was already striking up conversation with chrome, and Yamamoto was talking Ryohei, while Lambo messed with Tsuna's hair.

"Ohayo."

His simple greeting drawed everyone's attention, Hibari's eyes narrowing to the pattern, and to his surprise he saw that Yamamoto was blushing. He turned to Haru, who didn't as much bother to look at him. Walking straight past her without glancing back, the others realized there was something wrong.

Ryohei looked around, and tried to break the tension by dragging Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta with him for some 'EXTREME! Chocolate bananas', Kyoko and Hana linked arms with Chrome and Bianchi and went to buy drinks. Hibari, of course, wouldn't care less, and strode off by himself. Tsuna walked away with Haru.

* * *

They stopped at the back of the shrine. Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the floor sheepishly. Haru was staring at him with an expression she didn't know was scary.

"Eto…Gokudera-kun…?" she looked at the trees surrounding them.

"Tenth?" it felt weird using this title for Tsuna. She knew that someday it would become compulsory, but she didn't know she would call him that so fast. She wanted her Tsuna dream to last longer. The brunette smiled.

"I'm happy."

"Hmm?" she looked at him, before he revealed why.

"That you still call me that."

"Eh…but that's what I always call you."

"Oh. So…even if you hate me, you would still call me tenth?" he sounded a little disappointed. Haru flapped her hands frantically. She didn't want to ruin Gokudera's relationship with Tsuna because of her reply.

""it's not like that! Tenth, I'm your right hand man! How could I hate you?" her words said no, her orbs said 'Maybe'. He took a deep breath, as to begin talking about something big.

"Then…what you saw…a couple of days ago… do you hate me?"

A knife appeared at the sound of his words, opening the closing wound. She wanted to say Yes as Haru, but she couldn't as Gokudera. Struggling with her own conscience, she realized she took too long to come up with a reply. He took that as an answer, and smiled sadly. As he began to walk away, she stopped him.

"I...Tenth! It's not like that! I..."

A pang of coldness hit him.

"It's okay. It's not like I expected something different."

He left, walking into the forest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

_It's not like I expected something different…It's not like I expected something different…_ he knew? She laughed helplessly at herself, her eyes watering at his words. He sounded so…cold. Something she wasn't used to. Was he like that with Gokudera all the time? Or was this time different? Multiple questions attacked her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You look nice today." Gokudera blushed at Yamamoto's comment. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to hide the spray of pink.

"Thanks."

"….um…are things okay with Gokudera?" he asked, still keeping a neutral smile upon his face. His toffee colored eyes was nearly overflowing with worry and concern. Did Yamamoto care this much for Haru before?

"Ah…Gokudera-kun…it's…Complicated."  
"Oh." That was the only thing the raven haired boy could say. Gokudera quickly tried to reassure him.

"But...It's not like we are at war or something! Um...It's just…a...Misunderstanding…"

He chuckled softly at his attempt to save himself.

"You know…If you want someone to talk to…I'm always here." His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, surprised with the comfort the other was quietly offering to him.

"Yamamoto-kun…?' he turned to look up at him. He was ruffling his hair, his cheeks tinted heavily.

'Ahhh I can't believe I said that…it's embarrassing…"

"Em-…barassing…?"

"Haru…if…if…things aren't going that well with Gokudera…you know…I'll always be here." His tone turned serious, staring into his. He looked away quickly. Yamamoto's orbs were so…clear. It was like…he knew everything he was thinking.

"So…" he didn't know if Haru liked him back, but he didn't know if she liked Yamamoto. He wanted to win this competition fair and square. It would be selfish to seal her chances without even asking. But...she wasn't really answering him now, is she?

"So…deska. Thanks Yamamoto-kun. You made me feel better." He smiled at him.

"Um Haru…what I meant was….I like you…and…I'll be here if you need me." He looked up at him, without replying.

Footsteps were coming nearer. The others were back. Yamamoto looked away, embarrassed and frustrated that he didn't say things quick enough to get a reply. Gokudera waved at the others, welcoming back and thanking them silently for delaying the choice he was to make.

* * *

Everyone walked into the forest, where Tsuna, Maman and Iemitsu was finished with setting up the picnic.

Except for Haru. She had overheard the whole conversation. Yamamoto likes…her? She stared at space. Slowly after the others were gone, she made her way to the picnic site.

Soon after, everyone was laughing happily around each other, enjoying the clear night sky.

Tsuna announced: "the fireworks are starting!" Sure enough, streaks of light soared through the sky, as if trying to touch the shining stars from the heavens.

Yamamoto looked at 'Haru'. She was really lovely in her kimono. He knew what he did was probably reckless and worthless at the same time, but his heart lightened as he finally expressed his feelings. Her eyes lately showed anything but happiness, and he really wanted to turn that frown upside down. Confessing was hard, he knew that he hardly have a chance, but he knows that he'll be standing by her no matter what.

Gokudera turned to look at Haru, who was smiling at the sky. He knew that smile, and it was definitely not a happy one. Should I tell her, or should I keep the fact by myself, and have a better chance of winning her? Should I be an honest man, and decrease the probability of his 'crush come true'? He looked up to the sky, wondering if the heavens would give him a sign.

Not that he knew that she was staring at him. She looked at him, photographically processing every one of his movements. He was looking up at the sky, smiling faintly. She knew that smile, and it was definitely not the one he smiled when he was happy. Would he tell her that Yamamoto likes her, or would he keep it to himself? Did he figure out that she likes him, or would he pull them together and congratulate them despite the fact that he likes her as well? She glanced sideways at Tsuna and Kyoko. They were leaning onto each other, their hands intertwined. Would she somehow end up like them? But with who? She held her right hand with her left, imagining that she was holding his.

Funny how fireworks make people think.

**

* * *

**

OMG so sorry! I didn't update for soooo long!! I'm SOOOOO Sorry!!

**Please forgive me and continue reviewing! **

**SPECIAL POLL. **

**Question: Should Gokudera tell Haru about Yamamoto liking her, or should he keep it to himself, while Haru knows anyway?" **

**A) Tell Haru**

**B)Keep it to himself**

**Please help me!!! I don't know which one, because no matter which I choose the results end up really good and I just can't choose! **

**Thanks for all my reviewers for chapter 8! I'm glad you liked it! **


	10. If only

**Two different worlds chapter 10 **

**HI guys!! I'm sorry I didn't upload for so long!! Tomorrow's my piano competition, and i'm finding a place to calm my nerves. This was the PERFECT place. After rambling this out I felt all better. WISH ME LUCK!!! **

**BTW, the songs that are mentioned...they are REALLY GOOD. You guys should listen to them...well, only 1 and 3. Cuz they're Korean, and K-pop rocks!! I don't care about 2, I just used it because of the lyrics LOL. **

**ENJOY!! **

* * *

『Bye everyone! Tsuna waved to the gang from his front door.

『See you, Sawada!"

『Good night, Herbivore."

『Thank you for the night, Tsuna-kun!"

『...I'll be picking you up tomorrow, Tenth!"

* * *

Everyone departed, taking their own ways home. Haru and Gokudera walked slowly under the moon lit sky, synchronizing each others foot steps, smiling once every while. The lamppost seemed like a spotlight, directing a movie just for them.

Feeding her nervousness to the Butterflies in her stomach, Haru gulped down another batch of enzymes. She was wondering when would the person next to her inform her about the 'new found' piece of information. _I wonder if he would say everything out straight.... how should I react? Would it hurt his feelings if I acted happy? Would it show that I like him if I didn't do anything? Arghh...._

『Ne, Haru."

Gokudera's rough voice disrupted her thoughts, breaking her private bubble. Landing back on earth, she turned to look at him. They had already arrived in front of Gokudera's house. _Guess he's not going to say anything, is he...well..._

『I have something to tell-" _He's going to tell me! _

『What?!" She blushed, realized how desperate she sounded. The bomber seemed alarmed by her actions, and slowly retreated into his turtle shell of safety.

『Um.." the two of them stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"its nothing. Oyasumi." _Oh. _Trying not to look disappointed, she forced a smile.

『Oyasumi."

He leaned against the lamppost, his pupils followed her figure through the door, his ears listened to the soft click of the lock, and his skin felt the soft glow of lights. Feeling reassured, he ran a hand through his ponytail. Frustrated, he banged his head lightly against the tall metal rod, cursing silently from the pain it caused. _I'll tell her, tomorrow. Tomorrow. I will. _Slowly, he walked along, his shadow on its own looked almost pitiful, as if it wanted the departed silhouette to walk on with it.

* * *

『Tadaima." he muttered softly to an empty house. Haru's parents were staying over night at a university staff training camp, so he had the house to himself. After changing into a pale pink T-shirt and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, he plopped down onto the bed, adjusting the pillows before he switch on his red iPod shuffle.

1- "Wedding dress" Taeyang Big bang

『keep you from figuring how I feel....baby please don't take his hand....the wedding dress you're wearing its not me next to you..." shoulders slightly shuddering, he skipped to the next song.

2- "its too late to apologize...It's too late....." Skip.

3- "Only one person" FT island

『You said you would find another person to love....my legs felt numb...would I have to live this lifelong regret?"

Frustrated with the sad and ironic songs he tore his headphones off and buried himself into the fluffy pillow. There was only one thing on his mind – Tell. Tomorrow. Must. Finally surrendering to the night he shut his eyes tight.

~dream land...~

_『__Would you, Mr. Yamamoto Takeshi, take Ms Miura Haru as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_『__I do." _

_『__Would you, Ms Miura Haru, take Mr Yamamoto Takeshi as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_『__I...." _

_~Baby please don't take his hand~ _

_she took his hand in her own. _

_~the wedding dress you're wearing its not me next to you....~ _

_A silver haired guy looked up from the front row sadly. _

_『__do." _

_Drip drip drip. Drop. Drip drip drop. _

_『__Why didn't you tell me, Gokudera-kun?" _

_『__Haru...."  
"You NEVER asked me if I liked Yamamoto-kun or not!! Now look! He's with another girl! I can't believe you were thinking so selfishly!!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_'its too late to apologize!!!" _

_he stood on the wet road drenched from head to toe. You won't be able to tell the difference between his tears and the raindrops. _

_She ran up to him in the corridor, a bright smile on her face. _

_『__~Gokudera-kun~" he looked up from the book he was holding._

_~you told me you found somebody else to love~ _

_the poor book lands on the floor._

_~ my legs felt numb~ _

_『__...who?" " _

_『__Yamamoto-kun!" _

_~will I have to live this life long regret~ _

* * *

_『_ARGH!!"

he woke up to the sunlight, banging his head ferociously on the back of the bed from moving so suddenly. Dream or no dream, no matter what way he put it, the future seemed bad for him either way.

Glancing at his watch, two chocolate eyes widened at the time. 7:55. he had promised to walk the tenth to school!! no wait...it wasn't 'him' ...it was Haru...He smiled confusedly. _If this goes on, _he thought, _Soon enough, I might even forget who I really was and am. _

After a miraculous performance of changing, washing, eating, and running in 5 minutes, he barely made it on time. He slipped past quietly while Hibari was torturing some girls who were late. Bashing the classroom door open, he receive a stern gaze from Rukari-sensei, but was fortunately asked to sit down. Tsuna looked worriedly at him- a look which he ignored because he was so used to seeing it.

Fidgeting in his seat every few seconds, he thought of the perfect time he should tell her. Lunch? Nope. Too many people. After school? Maybe. Casually pass a note to her? But people might look... Being the genius he is, Gokudera Hayato gets troubled by the simplest of things.

He started to feel uneasy in his seat. Looking around the classroom, his face quickly flushed a deep red with the sight of Yamamoto smiling at him warmly. Ducking deep down into his books, he turned to look at Haru. She was concentrating on her work, unlike him. Sighing, he choose a pink gel pen from his sparkly pencil case and started to dissect it. Cover, pen tube, ink, spring, Spring, ink, pen tube, cover. Cover, pen tube, ink, spring. Spring, ink, pen tube, cover. Cover, pen tu-

『Miura Haru, Can you please answer the question on the board instead of playing around? I have indulged you for your absence and no more should be indulged!" he looked up to the livid orbs of his teacher.

『Gomenasai. The answer is...." there was a equation on the board. (2.56 X 10^17 ) X ( 5.98 X 10 ^19) = ??

『 um...1.53088 X 10^37 "

Rukari-sensei sighed.

『Correct."

* * *

Lunch time . He sat between Haru and Yamamoto as usual, only to get a 'extra rice ball just in case you get hungry' from Yamamoto. He stared at the white sticky object. Looking to his left he saw Haru staring at the rice ball. Her lunch- pfft. He had forgot to do the shopping yesterday, so her bento was nearly empty, with the exception of a few measly vegetables. He offered the rice ball to her, and she took it with thanks. As he felt a slightly jealous glance from his right, he was relieved when it quickly transformed into a smile as he turned around. Suddenly , Tsuna spoke up.

『Eh..who would want to go with me to buy some drinks?"

Gokudera found his chance, and quickly stood up, only to be stopped by a familiar baseball nut.

『Tsuna, I'll go . What do you want to drink? "

『Eto....orange juice, please."

『Oi! I want milk!"

『ano...Mukuro-san says he wants coffee."

The fair minded guy smiled.

『hai, Hai!" and turned to him. "Let's go, Haru-_chan." _the 'chan' at the end nearly sent shudders up Gokudera's spine. He brushed the hairs away from his eyes. _Should I go?? _

『ah. Lets ."

The duo walked in small strides, their shadows revealing their feelings. One was tall and one was short. Desperation, nervousness, wonder, and the will to reach out filled the larger one. Guilt, anxiousness and the temptation to back out was in the other. One was trying to urge the other to walk with it, while the other was trying to move away. Walking down the stairs leading to the roof, they arrived at the drink machine. Gokudera picked about in his purse, trying to find the right coins. A hand lied in front of him, handing him 50 yen. He mumbled a thank you, only to find Yamamoto blushing heavily as their hands touched. Kneeling quickly down to the coin hole he released the coins.

『Orange juice..." a box of juice tumbled out.

『Haru."

『milk..." a carton of milk rolled out.

『Haru."

『coffee." before Gokudera's hand reached it, it was picked up by a hand that was not his own.

『Are you going to continue to ignore me?" The storm guardian gave in and stood up from his knees, turning to face the raven haired teenager. His toffee eyes said serious. Stuttering, he gave him a small smile.

『Um...of course not, Yamamoto-kun, I never did! What do you like to drink?" he moved sideways to give him a full view of the products. Momentarily distracted from the question, he replied.

『anything you choose." but that was not what he was thinking. _I'll drink anything you choose Haru, but....remember I told you I like drinking strawberry milk?Surely you'll remember, right? Please show me that you remember.... _His eyes glowed in satisfaction as she pressed the code number for the pink carton, then a apple juice and a soya milk.

As they walked back up the stairs, he stared at her. Gokudera was fully aware that two squishy parts of a humans body was currently not averting their gaze. ( people, don't think wrongly!) reaching the roof, Yamamoto opened his hand, gesturing for the drink. He closed his eyes and waited until 'Haru' walked off. Slowly opening them he found....apple juice?? Searching for 'Haru' his heart felt a pang of disappointment and jealousy as he eyed her handing the strawberry milk to no one other than Gokudera. Of course, that was expected, after all, they were dating, aren't they? Poking the translucent straw through his drink he allowed the sourness to fill his mouth. Ironically, that was how he felt now. Looking at the couple next to him he felt a sudden urge to punch Gokudera in his balls. o.0

Gokudera, on the other hand, was relieved that the other teen had abandoned the question before. He didn't want to be forced to answer anything. Speaking of which, he and Haru hadn't communicate telepathically since yesterday. He knew she might still be holding a grudge against him, but now, seeing Haru's smiling face, or rather, _his own _smiling face, his heart calmed down from its previous overdrive. Watching her drink from the straw was just pure awesomeness ( looks like he's really _really _obsessed ) . His smile melted slightly at the thought of having to tell her the freshly baked news.

Haru smiled. Even in a male's body, she can sense Yamamoto's jealousy 50 miles away. Looking sideways at Gokudera, she laughed at his expression. He was just staring at her, sipping madly away at an already empty box. By the way, when would he bother to tell her? Its not like its a big thing. Was he scared? Or afraid? Maybe...threatened? She'll have to wait till then.

* * *

『BEEEEEEEEEP!" Yamashita sensei's sharp blow of a whistle drew everyone's attention.

『now round up everyone! " he counted the people present, and spotted Gokudera, who wasn't in kit. .

『Forgot your kit?" he nodded with his head low. He was in such a rush that he had forgotten they had P.E today. Surprisingly, another voice popped up from the crowd.

『Yamashita sensei, I forgot my kit too!" Gokudera gulped as a figure emerged.

Surprise surprise, Sports lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, had 'forgotten' his P.E. Kit. The teacher nodded suspiciously, and marked them down in his lesson planner. He then gave instructions to the others to run around the field 4 times for warm-up.

『You two, go to the storage room and get the sack of footballs." Yamamoto nodded with enthusiasm, and set off, leaving Gokudera to hurry after him.

The storage room for sports equipment was secluded from the rest of the school, built in a lonely corner from the car park area. As he turned the lock of the door the rain guardian spoke.

『you didn't give me an answer."

『h-huh?!?" his focused on the lock. His palms were persistently producing sweat.

『you know. What I said. Yesterday."

Yamamoto grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I want to know." he fidgeted in his skirt, racking his brain for possible excuses.

『This....you don't want to know-" before he could finish his sentence he was pushed into the room and a pair of soft lips crashed against his. His lips was warm, like a soft marshmallow dunked into hot choco- WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! It was his rival he was currently kissing! Wake up!! But for some reason he couldn't pull back. NO! I'm NOT GAY! His eyes minimized with relief, as they broke apart. That was, until Yamamoto's breathe tingled his earlobe.

『Haru-chan...Please..." ( perverted Yamamoto =.=")

『...I..." he whimpered helplessly, pinned to the wall.

『now...tell me...do you like me?" the usual Yamamoto was gone. This voice was sad, or possibly, even pleading. A familiar voice was heard around the corner...

"....baseball nut!!!" He was released for the moment, and he took his chance to run out. Yamamoto followed him, carrying the bag of balls.

『Ah. There you are. " Haru noticed Gokudera's blushing face, and looked at Yamamoto.

『the coach wanted some cones as well." Gokudera stood rigidly with his hands glued to his sides as the other two returned to the room to get the equipment. _Oh my god, what have I done!! I have committed such a sin!! Will the holy spirit forgive me? o.0 _

For the rest of the lesson the two sat at the two furthest corners of the audience. Awkwardness and uncertainty lurked between them, ready to pounce out one by one. The air was vigorously dented with anger and guiltiness.

Gokudera sat with his knees together, hunching into a small shape, as if to protect himself from something scary. Being mentally terrified, the echo of the sad, pleading voice was repeating itself again and again through his ears.

『Please...."

Could Yamamoto possibly like her that much...maybe...even more than likes her? But...that split moment....GARR! What are you thinking about!!!

He burrowed his head into his knees, only to look up on the field to spot Haru. She looked so care free, her now silver hair was tied into a short ponytail, dripping with sweat which glistened through the sunlight. Behind her, a few fan girls were screaming and cooing at her, but he didn't take note of that. Suddenly, he remembered one of Shakespeare's quotes : "it is the east, and Haru is the sun." Although now even the sun deemed pale in comparison to Haru's radiant beam. His words floated to his head and lingered there.

Toffee brown eyes darted back and forth from the other living organism near by. Massaging his temples with his finger, Yamamoto softly punched his lap with the free one. What did he do? Doing that to a girl could be as serious as a red card in a game!!!! he had no more penalties to lose!!! What should I do? Judging by her reaction...maybe...her heart is still trapped within Gokudera's grasp!! ugh! I can't believe I just did that!!! What would Gokudera do if he saw us? He would definitely rip me into pieces, flip me over, slice me, and sizzle me with his sistema C.A.I!!!

The baseball star stared up at the cloudless sky. What an ironic sight.. What he wanted now was a nice peaceful shower. Something to calm him down. The only thing. Rain. He glanced down at the field, and was not surprised to see how much Tsuna had improved during these years. No longer lagging behind, he was leading the group, with Gokudera and Kyoko following closely behind. His eyes flickered unstably for a moment. Didn't Haru like Tsuna before...maybe...he looked sideways at the brown haired girl. She was concentrating intently, her eyes following....TSUNA!?!? Maybe he was the person....GAHH! What are you thinking? Surely She would have gotten over it by NOW!!! URGHRRUURURUR ….

( and he continues to ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on....."

WHEN . THE. HELL. IS. HE. GOING. TO. TELL. ME???!!?!? URGH! Is he even a man?!?!!? I mean, its only some random- OK, maybe not random, a guy that likes me!! I realize that guys get tied up with these kind of teeny weeny stuff. ….its nearly the end of school now and I'm still slaving away on the field!!! Why were they both so clever and 'forgot' their PE Kits?!!?!? GAHHH!!! I've been kicking this ball around forever!!!

* * *

『BEEP!!" Yamashita sensei's whistle whisked through the air. The students took it as a sign for the showers, and started to head off. When Gokudera offered to carry the balls back, Yamashita sensei said he would put them back later, and kindly reminded him to bring his P.E kit to their next lesson. Excusing herself, he headed to their classroom and sat down in its hollow shell. So warped inside his own world, he didn't notice Haru standing right in front of him.

『Haru-chan!" It was the suffix at the end that made his shoulders tingle with fear. He looked up to her, and managed a thin smile.

『So...." she looked around thoughtfully. "Tell me what you wanted to tell me yesterday."

『hahi?!" he nearly fell back on his chair, but luckily got pulled back up by her. He blushed and dusted off some imaginary dust from his skirt.

『Yesterday..."_ Well, buddy, its now or never!! _

『Yes...." She pushed him on. _Come on Gokudera-kun! You've been honest to me since the start, can't you do this now?" _

『well...I...um...foundoutsomething!" he rushed the last words, taking a deep breathe.

『and...??"

『Um...actually, Do you know that Ya-"

『Gokudera-kun, Haru! There you are!" Tsuna and Yamamoto walked in together. Gokudera wanted to throw a punch at him, but unfortunately that was unavailable right now.

『Jyuudaime!" Haru skipped over to the boss. Gokudera smiled to himself. Was that what he was like? Hmm. He sure did look funny then.

* * *

『RING RING DING DING DONGDONG" the school bell rang. 500 uniformed teenagers exited the gates, creating quite a buzz. The pair stayed behind in the classroom, scrubbing off the last of the chalk markings.

He was paralyzed. _Should I tell her now...? But...But....COME ON Gokudera, BE A MAN, DO THE RIGHT THING! Jeez. That sounds weird now. _Brown eyes stared at her. She sensed his persistent gaze, and turned around, staring at the piece of chalk she was holding.

『Tell me. Now." She looked at him, her eyes emitting a serious era around her. He gurgled like a baby, his saliva sliding back and forth through his mouth.

Mean while....

『La..la..la..pa ta pa..." The baseball idiot hummed a peaceful tune as he walked towards the classroom to retrieve his backpack. He had training earlier, so he didn't have time. And yes, he was training WITHOUT his kit.

Still with the usual signature grin he walked swiftly down the hall way.

『Hm..,..la..hm..." His hand tightened its grip on the handle.

『....when are you going to tell me? I mean, its not like its the end of the world!! All you need to tell me is that Yamamoto likes me, that's-" She blurted out the unknown secret.

『What? What did you say?" he shook her shoulders, glaring straight at her.

" You knew all along?!!?! Then why get me to tell you?!" His orbs were tainted furiously with fire, ready to blow up its surroundings.

『I...I just want you to be honest, Gokudera-kun!!" she buried her face into her palms. He scoffed at her behavior, and crossed his arms.  
"honest eh? Now who's being _dishonest_?" she tilted her head up slightly, whispering in a shuddering tone.

『I-I'm sorry."

* * *

And rushed out of the classroom. Gokudera felt the slam of the door, but he didn't want to care. He was trying to be the honest guy, and look what happened. she lied to him!? _Everyone, everyone in this world were just the same. His dad, the thugs on the street, the bastards of the Milliefiore . And he thought she was different. If only that was true. _

In a corner...

『Phew...." Yamamoto wiped his forehead from an imaginary sweat. _What was that about? If I didn't hide into the corner just in time...i think I'll be minced meat now. The way they talked....it was as if...they were another person! What...wait..that wouldn't make sense...they were normal...for a long time....no way. Stop your imagination, Yamamoto. But....If Haru was Gokudera, than the Haru now wouldn't know that I like strawberry milk!! …..if only I found out sooner......_

On Namimori lever bridge....

She stopped her fast pace and knelt down, leaning against the rails, panting and crying at the same time._ How could he do that!! All she wanted, all she wanted, all she wanted, was a just an simple answer!!! That jerk!! If I didn't get impatient waiting for him, everything would be all right!! _

_If only he knew....I doubt he would listen. _

The three were in different places, were different people, and had different minds. But all of them had the same thought.

If only...

* * *

**HIHI!!! Thanks to EVERYONE who helped vote and reviewed!!! I'm really glad I got new reviewers, but don't worry, for those of you who supported me all along, I owe you guys a BIGGGG thank you!!! ~Hugs!~ **

**Now..because I thought of a newly twisted plot to fit into this...hmm I'll need a few weeks!! Please wait for me!!!! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**Greentea ^^ **


	11. The arrow

**Two different worlds chapter 11**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for leaving this piece for so long. Its just that I have to prepare for a really important exam. I'm sorry! I'm back now. I hope this would ..erm…make up for my lonnnngggg leave. Im so incredibly sorry to my readers ( if I still have any) and many passerbys that clicked onto previous chapters of this story. I feel super bad for leaving for so long! SORRY AGAIN! **

How she hated him.

She hated him for being ironically dense, despite his intelligence.

She hated him for his short time-bomb temper.

But mostly, she hated him for casting her into a never ending black hole called love.

She never realized how much she liked him, until that day.

They kept their distance, casually talking.

Once in a while, a random thought from the other would pop up in her mind.

And she would replay it in her private CD player called memory.

He sat on the park swing, watching two kids playing happily in the sandbox.

He loosened his grip from the swing, finding a strange smile latching onto his mouth.

If the sandbox was his heart, the kids would be feelings, slowly digging into him, burying a certain someone into his heart, mind, and soul.

And he could never get her out.

After going to his last resort, he clicked on numerous love Q&A forums.

He realized that girls like guys telling them that other guys fancy them.

He realized it was all about savoring the jealousy emitting from the fact.

It was then that the girls would feel secure and loved.

Walking along the short river bank, thoughts wafted into her brain. The festival, the arguments, everything. She stared at her silver haired reflection, sighed, and walked on.

Maybe he was too harsh. Maybe she was having a bad day.

Maybe…Maybe….she was waiting for him to say something.

Something different.

T**he next week…**

Tsuna entered his class, smiling. He was unaware that his friends were having mental breakdowns at the seats around him. The kind natured boss assumed that they were just worn out by the tests they were having, and spontaneously planned a family outing.

The next week…

Kyoko smiled and talked to him. The young boss nodded at everything she said, failing to pick up on the comment on how he needs a haircut soon. Lambo and Ipin were playing with the high hand rails, having swinging competitions. The gang was unnaturally silent, with Ryohei and Hana sitting together, Hibari standing alone, Chrome sitting with Fuuta and the two parents having their own time.

The trio sat uncomfortably. Trying to stare blankly at something else. The during the whole ride to a sunny beach, nothing was passed around the three. They tried to engulf themselves in other conversations. Hehe. IGNORED.

It was a fine day at the beach. The sun was glistening and skimming its rays on crystal clear water skin, and the sand was warmed nicely, with gentle sea breezes and waves rocking gently in and out of bay. Everyone was enjoying their free time, playing in the sand, sticking their feet in water, eating Bianchi's packed lunches (720 degrees sanitized, of course). It was a perfect day for the beach. But apparently some other people didn't think so.

"aiiihhhhh!" Lambo cried out while swimming in the shallow waters. Just the slight turning of heads brought enough time for the attackers to position themselves. A silent arrow flew through the crowd, and was swiftly caught by Hibari. Reborn hopped onto the cloud guardian's shoulder, and took the arrow in his hands, before he was flung into the sand while Hibari dodged another sharp weapon in the shape of a shuriken. The stammering boss ran over to his tutor.

Reborn examined the arrow, taking note of its design. Flawless, sharp, and clean. There was no family seal on it, not clue to who it belong to. Noticing a small dark drop of hemoglobin dripping of its tip, he quickly it with a stray napkin, only to be shocked as the liquid burned through the substance.

"Acid. Everyone! Be careful!" He called out to the other guardians, who were already pulling out their weapons. Yamamoto neutralized the strong acid while his rain swallow formed a protective barrier are the parents, Lambo and Ipin. At least they were safe for now. Ryohei was tending to Lambo with his sun flames, only to let out a roar of despair.

"Reborn-san! My flames aren't working!" he shouted at the hitman, who was attacking the invisible army. The arcobaleno only replied with on word.

"Flames."

The answer hit all of them. Inside the acid were flames. The acid was powered by flames. Laying lambo down for the moment, the sun guardian returned to the battle field. Chrome, on the other hand, was succeeding into creating an illusion of the running out towards sea, trying to lure the enemy in. It was then that the petite boss noticed something.

"Gokudera! What are you doing!" Tsuna glanced back and forth from the battlefield to his right hand man and Haru while deflecting the flying objects and staying in communication with the others.

The couple stayed on the beach mat, unable to do anything.

"Gokudera! I thought you were my right hand man!" the boss screamed at him with his hair flying everywhere, is shirt half ripped from his flame and his forehead trickling with sweat.

_Gokudera-san! What do we do! I can't possibly use your powers! _

_Exactly. But the tenth is in trouble! I can't just leave him there screaming at me, no, you, to help him! _

_But Gokudera-san I- _

''Watch out, Tenth!" Tsuna watched in horror as Gokudera, Haru in his eyes ran forward and took the poisoned arrow that was aimed at the boss. Apparently the enemy had wanted to take advantage of him distracted, but his right hand man was too quick for that. Gokudera collapsed onto the sandy beach, his dress bleeding near his abdomen, the blood slowly turning black as the effects of the arrow set in.

It felt like everything in the world had stopped in that moment. She momentarily forgot about all the arrows and weapons flying everywhere. She didn't care about the seashells stabbing her feet as she ran across the face of the beach. She only had to look at his piercing, painful, pleading eyes, and she knew she would do anything to get him to safety. She didn't' care if the boss stopped her and told her it was dangerous. She didn't stop when the boss insisted that he would take those eyes to safety. She blocked out his painful moaning and dragged him to her shoulders, away from the battlefield with Chrome's illusion covering them.

They retired into a small beach hut, about half the size of Tsuna's room. Which meant one thing. Cramped. She supported him with her right arm, while her left tried pulling the arrow out. But she couldn't bring her fingers to use. The terrified whimpers and small whispers to tell her to stop seemed to have stopped her nerves, and she back down.

Haru took a deep breath concentrated, and wrapped her slim fingers around the body of the sharp weapon once again. When a limp hand covered hers and tried to remove it, she looked into his eyes.

"It's the only way to save you, Gokudera-san."

She met a stuttered reply that the other struggled to word out.

"No."

His answer only boosted her courage, giving her strength to grip onto the arrow even more firmly. She pulled onto it, slowly to not hurt the other. Gokudera stayed limp. His eyes screamed Stop. But she knew that was one thing she couldn't do. She applying more pressure, and tugged onto it harder. He let out a painful scream, something that made Haru's heart break and her ears bleed in pain. She pulled on the arrow more, but this time, she covered Gokudera's mouth with hers as she tried to pull the weapon out. He fought with her, fighting against her as he tried to pull away from the lock by wedging his head to the side. It was no use. He succumbed to her, and his scream was emitted along with the chance of being discovered.

The first kiss was short. It wasn't sweet or soft. It was bitter, but surprisingly clear of tobacco. She wrapped her supporting hand around his neck, and kissed him roughly, biting him on the tongue to keep him mute as she inched another bit of the arrowhead out. He let out a silent howl, his whole body flinching against the pain. She drew out another part of the weapon as she kissed him along his jaw line, her fingers running through his hair, stroking his earlobe, taming him slowly. By now, it wasn't Haru that was pushing her lips against his, but Gokudera forcing himself onto her, in order to release his pain somewhere other than his sound box. On the fourth and final tug she pulled all the way out, not pausing once, while his teeth clawed onto her full bottom lip until he could taste blood. She winced at the pain. Gokudera gasped in relief once he saw the dirtied arrow flung to the ground beside them. His body relaxing into the thin wooden wall of the hut.

After cleaning his wound out by her tiny bottle of water, she held up her hand and concentrated on her finger with the Guardian ring on. _Will power. Concentrate. Think about how much you want to save that bastard. How much you want to._

Haru gasped as the ring emitted a small flame. But that was enough. Gokudera's wounds need his own channel of flames to help him heal properly. Yes, that's what watching them train for months made her learn. She dipped her finger down, hovering just above the sensitive skin, letting the flames sink into the raw scar.

She then took off her thin cotton jacket, ripping it to strips and binding the guardian around his middle. Once the procedure was done, Haru sat on the sandy floor.

"Fuck." She heard herself say. She did not just do what she just thought she did. AHEM. She just kind of raped her own body. Ew. She squirmed around, fiddling her fingers. She wanted to slap herself in thought of the future awkwardness that would come between them.

_Shut up woman. You know you loved the kissing. _

_WHAT! I….wait. Wasn't someone mad at me? _

_Not now, *insert smiley face* Who could resist me? _

_Oh God. I seriously regret saving you and all that. Really, I do. _

_Too bad then. You just did._

She looked up to his sleeping face, frowning as a smirk slid across it.

Oh god. How are they going to explain to Tsuna?

…**._ did I just get that close to writing smut! OH god. I think I'm corrupting my mind with all the YamaGoku fics. I have never written a um…makeout scene before. Please don't blame me! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be loved, and I will happily shower you with virtual cookies **


	12. Now

**Two different worlds chapter 12 **

**Yes. Here's the so called update. It's so crappy I don't even want to call it one. DX well heh. Now I think I write 5986 better than 8059, since noone bothered to read my 8059 oneshot. *sobs* anyways. I'm writing another 8059, but it's crappy. I'll post it tomorrow, and hopefully noone would read it. Enjoy! **

"Hello? Tsuna-san, Reborn-san? Is there anyone?"

It was hours after the battle, with the sun setting long ago. The couple had abandoned the dilapidated hut, and was stumbling across the beach, crying out for their companions.

"Kyoko-chan! Yama-…moto-kun!"

At the sound of the name, a grunt was heard from Gokudera, who was still bleeding from his wound. The scar looked a lot less irritated than before, with a thin layer of scab starting to form around the sides.

"How on earth is Haru going to wear a bikini now?" Haru wailed as she realized the bad news while she supported her partner on her shoulders. "There's going to be a super big scar right here" she pointed at her abdomen "and Tsuna-san and the others will laugh at me! " She frowned as she felt little pieces of sand slipping into her toes.

"What did you say, stupid woman?" Gokudera cocked his head towards her, his dark circles sagging from exhaustion as he strained his throat to mutter something almost inaudible. Haru leaned in close, hearing nothing but his hot breath.

"What?"

"You…"

"Yea?"

"…are not-

Just in time, droplets of rain showered the sandy beach, tickling the earth's face. The once gentle waves turned into rough pushes of water that edged up an inch each time it climbed up the beach floor. Mist was forming, and the two had to choice but to walk faster towards the bus stop, only to leave in frustration.

"Last departure time – 7:20 pm.

They had trekked up the brittle stairs barefoot up to the uncovered bus stop for nothing. Their phones were lost since the battle, so they were cut off from any source of communication.

At the Sawada Residence…

Everyone was waiting anxiously in the living room, discussing about the ambush.

"Ahem." The chameleon wielding hitman silenced the room of stray whispers and mutterings.

"Although we are still lacking information from who did this, I think we are all aware that who ever attacked us is against the Vongola. Right now, our priority is not only finding out who did this to us, but also the search for Gokudera and Haru. They are in extreme danger, since the enemy might've noticed that they were missing, which means that they are very likely going to be attacked. With " He paused for the right name "Haru injured, they have an enormous advantage, especially in the night time, with their arrows black."

Tsuna stood up immediately. He would think about Gokudera's hesitation and Haru's bravery at the battle later. About to leave for the door, he was stopped by Yamamoto.

"I'll go."

Those two words and the pair of strong willed toffee eyes were enough to make the Vongola boss release his hold on the door. The baseball player patted him on the back, and hurried out into the night.

He had to save Haru. He only wanted to save Haru. That was selfish of him, and he knew that. Yamamoto ran through the rain, feeling a slight connection between himself and his element. It was a good thing to have the rain pouring on him to keep him thinking straight.

In the forest…

The rain died out. They were both soaking wet. Haru had successfully made a small fire, and the two were huddling around it, trying to get more of the comfortable heat.

Gokudera whipped his head around, immediately clutching at his scar, wincing at the pain.

"I sense someone."

"S-someone? B-but…its so d-dark…" She hugged her knees, looking up at him. He tried to stand up, only to find himself quickly collapsing on the earth floor. Trying again, he gripped a nearby tree for support.

"Stay here."

He felt supportive arms holding him up, settling him back down onto the ground.

"But…"

"Haru can do this. Gokudera-kun is hurt. So he'll stay here, kay?" She flashed him one of her cheerful smiles and he gave in.

Heh. So Gokudera really is Haru. Now all I have to do is….

Haru swallowed her fear, walking in small strides, her left hand clutching at her throbbing heart and the other holding Gokudera's emergency dagger. _Swoosh._ She spun around, seeing nothing. In front of her, a bush swiveled slightly. She padded towards it, her bare feet silenced by the soft earth. Just as she was about to strike, another bush further away moved. She couldn't move. It was as if someone gripped her spine and froze it.

"Haru."

She looked around, drops of cold sweat forming at the back of her neck.

_Who is it? _She glanced up, and Yamamoto leaped down from a thick branch swiftly.

"Yama-Baseball freak? What are you doing here?"

"You're not Gokudera. You're Haru. The Haru I like."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously, tugging at her shirt hem. "of course I'm Gokudera, who else can I be?"

He smirked.

"If you really were Gokudera, why did call me Yamamoto? The real Gokudera would never do that. He would die to speak in Haru's 3rd person dialogue."

"No. Me and that stupid woman was just pretending to be each other for fun, nothing else."

"Haru-"

"I'm not Haru."

"If you aren't, then why didn't you take the arrow for Tsuna and let 'Haru take it?"

"I was too slow. I couldn't protect Juudaime. I fail as a right hand man. Is that what you want me to say? There, I said it. Go away. We don't need your help." She turned away.

"Haru…can you please, listen to me for once? You are under extreme danger. Please don't pretend to be someone else, God dammit!" He forced himself on her, forcing her to oblige with his tight embrace.

A explosion was heard from a distance. Columns of ash raised to the sky, tainting the pure black with a fine gray. He released his grip on her, grabbing her hand.

"Listen. We have to go back now. The ambushers earlier are near. We're going to loose our lives. Let's go now." He pulled them both forward.

She pulled away from him, her eyes filled with shock.  
"What about Gok-Haru? You're going to leave her to fend for herself while she's wounded? What happened to you!"

Attempting to run back, she tripped over a stray branch. Yamamoto slid a hand around her waist, catching her just as she hit the ground. She quickly recovered, slapping his chest, stepping away from him.

"Haru…I want to save you…you're too important, don't you see? Gokudera's too far away for us to save him! If we don't go, all of us will die!"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Without Gokudera-kun the whole _Vongola_ will die! He's Storm guardian, the right hand man, of Vongola! I'm just a mere high school girl! If you really love me, please, go and save him!"

Was Gokudera that important to her? Why can't he be the important person in her life? Why? Of all people….

He tugged at her sleeve fiercely, hiding his forming tears.

"Please Haru, choose now."

**OMGOMGOGM. I wonder what happened next! Who do you think Haru would follow? Go back to the gang, or run back to Gokudera! Please review!I love reading your reviews! It's like, my whole days brightened up cuz of 1 tiny 'review alert' email. It means a lot to me, especially when I have readers who've stayed with me through my hiatus *hugs* especially: Hana Izuru, Euraine, and Mitsuki Riaku. i love you guys. **


	13. Lie

**Two different worlds chapter 13**

**Hi's! Here's the 13****th**** chap! Hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review please! **

* * *

_Was Gokudera that important to her? Why can't he be the important person in her life? Why? Of all people…._

_He tugged at her sleeve fiercely, hiding his forming tears. _

"_Please Haru, choose now." _

* * *

"Please." His voice rang at her ears, pleading.

"Tsu-Tsuna's been injured from the battle." He stared indirectly at her. He didn't want to lie, but that was the only way. He had to get her out of danger.

"What! Tsuna-san's…I don't care. Kyoko-Chan can go take care of him. It's none of my business."

Another explosion conquered their conversation.

He gritted his teeth. "Do you know how precious Tsuna is to Gokudera? Do you know how much Tsuna cares for his right hand man? If you don't go as Gokudera back to Tsuna now, they'll all know that something's wrong! Let's go!" He pulled forcefully onto her arm. She struggled against him, glaring at him.

"If Tsuna-san and Gokudera-kun is so important to each other, than I should go back and save him even more!"

"NO! The family needs you. You are now Gokudera. Without you there as a standing figure the whole inner bonds of the family would be torn down! Do you understand how important this is? With Tsuna injured, you are in charge of the family, everyone is waiting for you!" He dragged her away from the explosions, around the trees, and picked her up bridal style, running back to the Sawada residence.

* * *

The shower of rain poured down to earth once again, soaking them in their attire. She shivered in the rain, her tears mixing with raindrops. She didn't want to go; she had to save him. She cried silently in Yamamoto's arms, not realizing that the Rain guardian was doing the same, only that his tears aren't as obvious as hers. His arms trembled, knowing that she might never forgive him for what he was doing. But it was okay. He didn't mind hatred if she was safe. He knew sacrificing his fellow guardian was wrong, but he had no choice. He knew this would be the first and last time he could ever hold the person he loves in his arms, he knew, as tears trickled down his cheeks. He looked down at her, his heart stabbed by the fact that she forced her head away from him, not letting him to see her face.

They arrived at the Sawada residence. He rang the doorbell, with Kyoko answering. Haru's looked at her, expressionless as she hushed them in quickly. The whole family was waiting in the living room, with Tsuna…standing unhurt? She turned her head to him, her gaze piercing into his skin. She walked forward.

"Tsu-Juudaime, are you feeling okay, Ya-Baseball freak told me that you were injured." She threw a glance back at him. He stood as still as a piece of wood as she strode back towards him, slapping him squarely across his face.

"You liar." She spat.

His heart clenched in pain. But he told himself it was worth it. Haru was safe, everything was worthwhile. He palmed his check, relishing each prickle of pain.

"Tsuna, I think we need to have everyone up in your room for a private talk. Except for Haru." He disappeared out of the door.

The boss looked at him in confusion, and then to Reborn. The hitman shrugged his shoulders, letting everyone to go first, before he glanced at Haru and threw her a knowing nod towards the door. She nodded and smiled slightly before he disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

She waited until everyone was up, before she crept out of the door. Unfortunately fate was not at her side, as Yamamoto blocked her, and pushed her back into the room, slamming the door closed, locking it.

"Yamamoto-kun! What are you doing!" she banged her arms onto the door.

"I-I can't let you to go back! It's too dangerous!" He leaned onto the door, trying to hold back his tears.

"Why! First you lie to me, now you won't let me go? What kind of love is this! This isn't love, this is imprisonment!"

"NO! I'm protecting you! This is protection! Protection is also a form of love! I can't let you to go back to him! You'll die!"

"Love? Did you just say love? " Her cheeks turned red, raging in anger.

"Yes! I love you more than Gokudera! Trust me! He only loves his bombs and math!" '

"SHUT UP!' She screamed at the wooden door.

"At least he's better than you. You want me all to yourself. The only person you love is yourself, not anyone else. If all you've said is true, then why aren't you letting me go?" He buried his fists into his shirt. _Gokudera this, Gokudera that, I'm sick of it! _He left Haru on the other side of the door and ran upstairs, ignoring the now pleading voice and growing sobs.

"Ya-yamoto-kun?" she whispered questionably at the door.

"Ya-mamoto-kun? Are you there?" She felt stupid, as if she was talking to someone at the other end of a line. He was gone, she reassured herself. She scanned the room, finding a route to get out. Her gaze stopped at the large glass window. Picking up a heavy paperweight at she inched across the room, she raised her arm and threw the weight onto the glass pane with all her might.

* * *

**Did anyone get disappointed when Haru followed Yamamoto? Hehe I was. But its okay XD Please review! The button is just-just *reaches down with all her might*down- there! **


	14. I'm here

Two different world chapter 14

HI! Yes, I've finally updated. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chap, and as usual, read and review!

All the members of the family were gathered in Tsuna's room. They crowded over his bed, and turned around as Yamamoto entered through the door.

Tsuna was the first to speak.

"Eh…Yamamoto-kun…what do you want to talk about?" the boss looked at him with worry.

"I-um…..well…."

"He wants to talk about Haru." The greatest hitman said.

"Haru? What about her?"

"Well, she's…not Haru!"

"ehh?" The rain guardian stared at his boss with disbelief.

"The Gokudera we have down there is the real Haru. They've been each other for a long time!"

'You mean..swapping bodies? Are you serious?" Lambo let out a slight giggle, which was quickly silenced by Ryohei's hand.

"So you mean the Haru that was playing with my sister was a guy! That's weird to the extreme!"

"YES. The Haru we all thought was Haru is not Haru!"

"If you don't explain clearly, I'll bite you to death."

"Didn't you see? Haru blocked an arrow heading for Tsuna!"

"Yes, but everyone knows that Haru-chan likes Boss." Chrome piped in.

Bianchi bit her lip, and spoke to herself.

"Though it is something that Hayato would've done for Tsuna."

"IF you guys don't believe me, go down and check! It's true!"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Fine, If it's true."  
Reborn jumped off his chair and headed downstairs. The rest followed suite, and Yamamoto sighed.

_I'm sorry, Haru. _

They opened the door, and Tsuna barely dodged a piece of flying glass before it hit him in the face.

All eyes were on him.

She ran through down the road, the wind whipping her face and raindrops stabbing her eyes. She couldn't hear, smell, or think.

_I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun._

She had someone to save.

She wiped her tears with her sleeves, choking up rainwater, and cursed Gokudera for his heavy layered clothes. Everywhere around her was dark, gloomy. The streetlights barely lit enough up to see clearly.

So this is how loving someone feels like, she thought. How you want to fly to them when you miss them, how you call them just to hear their voice. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, as if threatening her that it might breakthrough and runaway. Her legs were numb, moving without direction. She reached the bus stop earlier, and ran across the wet sand, her sneakers sinking deep into it. The waves rocked against her brain, its every crash against the shore filled her with fear. She stumbled into the forest, her hands scraping against a rough piece of bark, dragging blood down her elbow. She winced, but carried on.

"Gokudera-kun! Where are you!" She shouted at the empty forest.

"G-gokudera-kun! It-t's Haru! She's come to find you!" Her cheeks flooded with tears. She ran through the unfamiliar wood.

_Haru. _

Her heart stopped a beat. She stopped walking, and turned around, hoping to see a sign of the Storm guardian.

_G-gokudera-kun?_

_S-stupid woman… _She laughed bitterly at his addressing.

_Gokudera-kun! Where are you! _

_I'm….near…the place…..we …were….._

_The place we were?_

_Gokudera-kun! _Her feet took flight again. She ran back to the clearing they were early, desperate to find him.

"Gokudera-kun!" She hollered.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"GOKUDE-" She stopped in the midst of her sentence, as a familiar figure appeared a few feet away from her. She smiled for the first time, and ran towards her, her heart leaping with relief. He was here. He was here, with her. She lost her balance, and tripped over a branch, her figure landing only centimeters away from Gokudera's. She reached out to his cold hand, her fingers gripping his tight, not ever letting go as she lost conciousness and lost herself to the darkness.

_I'm here. _

Please review! I'll be glad to know that you enjoyed this story, it gives me strength to update more! Please review!


	15. White, white, white

**Chapter 15**

**ohmygod. I am truly truly sorry to everyone who was waiting for this (not that there'll be anyone left who wants to read this). I've been really busy the past year, as there were many exams that i had to prepare for. I'm in the midst of preparing for another set of mock exams, so I just wanted to update this so i don't feel more guilty than i do already. :( **

**Thank you so so so so much for reviewing and reading. I just checked my emails a while ago and I was touched for the people who urged me to carry this on with their reviews. I was on such a huge writer's block and couple together with the exams I just couldn't find time for this. **

**Also, since I (sinfully) haven't touched this in a while, I hope you can bear with me if there are some little errors in the plot which i've forgotten -headdesk- **

**I hope you guys like this! **

* * *

White.

That was all Haru saw when she opened her eyes. She was lying on a white, plain hospital bed in a white, plain room. The room smelled of nothingness.

_What__is__going__on?_ _Wasn__'__t__I__with__G-gokudera?_

She frantically sat up, wincing as her exhausted spine cracked its way up her back. If she was here, what were they doing to Gokudera? She fingered her hair- it was still silver coloured. She was still in the form of Gokudera.

"Haru." She whipped her head towards the foreign sound, her eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. Yamamoto.

"Oh, it's you." She said emotionlessly.

"I-we found you and Ha-gokudera and brought you to the base. Nothing's happened, no one knows.'' He looked at her pleadingly, as if asking for her forgiveness.

"That's…good. Where's Gokudera-kun then?''

"He's in coma. When we found him a rock was beneath his head. The doctors believed that he landed on it when he fell, hence his condition now. Also, the wound on his abdomen has worsened due to his sudden movements, so he had another operation to close the wound properly."

Haru intertwined her fingers worriedly, her gaze landing on the snowy sheets, her tears threatening to spill.

"Listen Haru, I'm sorry for what I've done." He mutters and she turns her head to him again. "But everything that I've said…my feelings for you are true."

Haru almost wanted to laugh.

"Says the person who refused to let me save Gokudera when he was on the verge of dying, lying to me just so I would follow you.'' Yamamoto hang his head down in guilty. Of course he couldn't expect her to forgive him that easily.

"Let's leave this matter till later Yamamoto-kun. I want to see Reborn."

He gave her a dissapointed nod before retreating out of the white box.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Reborn asks as he plants himself on the bed.

Haru nodded. "I needed to ask you something." Reborn gestures for her to go ahead.

"I-us…Me and Gokudera-kun...why aren't we turning back? A-and..now that Gokudera-kun is in c-coma, would that mean that our conscience can't be returned to our bodies? And if we can…will I not be able to wake up because of the state of coma my body is now in?"

Reborn sat still for a while, as if he was thinking of an answer.

"I haven't really thought about it this far, Haru-ch-"

"WHAT!" Haru glowered at him in shock. How can he have no idea what he was doing when all their problems were caused by his so-called prank in the first place?

"Well I never thought so much…unexpected things would occur, you see. Just because I'm an Arcobaleno doesn't mean I can predict the future. My expertise is fighting and training idiots like Tsuna, Haru."

Haru bit her lip. "Well, thanks for being a great help, Reborn-san."

Reborn grinned. "Why, you're welcome!"

Haru groaned in frustration as Reborn sauntered his way out.

* * *

A few hours later, Yamamoto re-entered the room.

"Tsuna would like you to meet him."

She swallowed her spit nervously as she followed Yamamoto down the hallway. It was the same colour as her room. Never had she seen this part of the base. At least the base had some colour, some life in it. She shuffled in her bare feet, trying not to shivered against the cold marble floor.

"We're here."

Yamamoto had lead her into a white room. It was almost like the room she stayed in, but there were only two chairs in this room, with a glass pane separating them and another door behind the pane. Yamomoto gestured her to sit down on one of the chairs. She did so, tapping her fingers against her lap to ease her fear. _What__is__this__room?__It__almost__look__like..a__prison.__A__place__where__crimnals__g-get.._

"Gokudera-kun." A soft voice called out.

"Yes."

Tsuna was here. His hair was still messy as ever, but his eyes held a stern gaze that she had never seen before. He sat down on the other side of the pane. He idled for a while, moving his gaze up and down her body, before questioning her.

"You're not Gokudera-kun, are you?" For a second Haru saw a glimpse of the gentle Tsuna , the Tsuna without gloves on, the kinder Tsuna. But this Tsuna was serious.

Haru stuttered. 'Of course I a-am!" She replied, trying to put some force into her words.

"No. You are...an i-intruder. Someone who made a copy of Gokudera and is attempting to use his i-identity. Who are you?"

"I-"

"Where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned again, this time worriedly. He was still a fifteen year old, of course.

"I-G-gokudera…" She couldn't tell him. Tsuna would hate her forever if he found out that she was lying to him all this time. He would also be mad at Gokudera, which she feared even more. She had to do this. At least until Gokudera and her had switched back into their bodies.

"I'll give you one last chance. Here is the Vongola storm ring, and the other rings that Gokudera-kun uses." Tsuna passes the objects through a tight silicone coated gap in the pane.

"If you can trigger Gokudera's Systema C.I.A, then you are proved i-innocent."

* * *

**So..how was it? -hides- I had a sudden burst of inspiration while writing this and i finished by the hour, so it might be a little rushed :/ Hopefully I"l update once more bfore my exams, which i hope i can if my pile of revision doesn't kill me before it. Thank so so much if you have bothered clicking onto this and bothered reading the whole thing! I hope i haven't dissapointed anyone (itwillbelongernexttime) and i hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, I'm so sorry for being such an irresponsible author(ess). Thank you for reading!**

**ps. thanks to mockingjay_rose for noticing the slight change in Tsuna's character- I almost wrote him with TYL!Tsuna's personality =='' I've made some changes so hopefully this would erm..flow better :) **


	16. Antidote

**Chapter sixteen**

**HIII :) I'm finally back. EXAMS ARE THE MOST STRESSFUL THING EVER. And it doesn't help when you're Asian, dammit. My parents have been screaming at me for getting 3 B's, when they've totally ignored the fact that in all my other subjects I've got either an A or an A*. Great. Now we know why Asians are so inhumanely awesome- the product of insane patriarch pressure. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Haru shuddered as the cold metal rings were passed into her hands.

Systema C.I.A…activating it was incredibly complex. Haru had seen Gokudera wield his weapon less times than one hand could count, and such ability was way out of her league, as she could barely ignite a small withering flame from the object only once before.

She looked up and found Tsuna staring blankly at her, his eyes silently hoping that she would do something, something that could prove him wrong, something that would make him believe that his right hand man had returned, and not the stupid girl who had previously fallen in love with him.

She mustered her will and power and concentrated it into the rings on her fingers.

Only the storm ring light up.

Haru crumpled inwardly- of course she would fail to activate the weapon, as it required the gift of having multiple attributes of the sky.

The young boss closed his eyes in disappointment. Two guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her roughly out of her seat, but a desperate knock from the door stopped them in their tracks.

Ryohei rushed into the room with no warning, the sun guardian looking extremely (see what I did there? ;D ) worried and infuriated at the same time.

''Tsuna! The M-millefiore! They kidnapped Kyoko and Haru-chan!"

Tsuna's heart stopped a beat, but he managed to retain his cool persona in front of the person whom he assumed to be a traitor.

''Guards, bring the traitor to the isolation cells.''

They complied, and resumed their previous actions of dragging Haru out of the white room.

* * *

Haru's departure finally melted Tsuna's coldness down, his eyes now relaxed from a red orange to a warm brown.

"What happened Ryohei-san? What happened to Kyoko and Haru?"

"It was in the medical ward. Someone infiltrated into the medical ward when Kyoko was looking after Haru. Captured both of them, and they left this behind."

Ryohei pulled out a piece of white paper from his pocket. The Millefiore seal was waxed upon it.

_Ware house. Come before we finished off the women of Vongola the 10__th__ and his right hand man at sunset. -Millefiore famiglia._

Tsuna glanced at the clock. It was 3pm. Three hours till sunset.

The two hurried to the meeting room, barely muttering a greeting to the guardians already there.

"Kyoko and Haru have been Kidnapped. The Millefiore did it." Tsuna raised the piece of paper out as if to emphasis his point. "Chrome, we'll need to know the location of the largest and most isolated warehouse there is in Namimori. Everyone else, get ready! We're leaving in 10 minutes."

* * *

_Haru stifled a sob as she was thrown merciless into an isolation cell. It was a new addition of the base, and it contained white empty solid rooms which suppressed the use of any dying will flames that prisoners might try to use to escape._

_Gokudera-kun is kidnapped? How did that happened? What if he- _

Her thoughts were cut of carelessly as the voice of the world's greatest hitman intruded her ears. She gasped.

"Reborn-san? What are you doing here? What if Tsuna finds out?"

"Don't worry Haru, we both know Tsuna can't do anything to me even if he tries." Reborn winked evilly at her, continuing. "I've got good news. Lal Mirch managed to put together an antidote for the change."

Haru couldn't believe her ears. "Really? That's really good Reborn-san! Where is it now?"

Reborn produced a clear vial from his jacket. "This is it. But think before doing this. Your body is still under a coma. I fear that you'll be defenseless against the Millefiore and will be in grave danger if Tsuna doesn't reach the warehouse in time." The hitman sounded almost like he was worried.

She grabbed the vial. "If me doing this means that Gokudera-kun can return to his body and fight beside Tsuna-san, then it's a risk I'm willing to take." She smiled softly at him before uncorking and emptying the vial into her mouth. Haru fell unconscious almost immediately.

"God it's weird seeing Haru smile with Gokudera's face." Reborn muttered as he disappeared after leaving Gokudera what he needed to know on a piece of paper.

* * *

Silver eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. The same pair of clear mystic eyes, but again, different entirely.

Nimble fingers reached out for the sheet of paper and read it.

"Haru…you stupid woman." The silver haired teen whispered before bolting out of the door Reborn left open for him.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm so sorry for this being all intense but i just thought it would be kinda wierd for the whole story to be comedy. IDK, i feel like there HAD to be some kinda ya know, INTENSE PEAK MOMENT. arughh what am i saying. Ahahahaha never mind =='''' I just hope this turned out well -fingers crossed- **


End file.
